


Piece by piece

by Rory_Mtz



Category: B.A.P, BLACKPINK, KARA (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: B.A.P cameo, Blackpink cameo, F/M, Finding real family, Foster Care, Jimin-centric, Jin's family is a foster family, Kara cameo, M/M, Maknea line are in foster care with Yoongi, Mpreg, Yoongi and Jimin are brothers, family au, i will tag as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory_Mtz/pseuds/Rory_Mtz
Summary: There's a saying in Spanish, "La sangre llama" "Sangre llama sangre" - Blood calls blood.Jimin had always believed that Yoongi was his blood brother and vise versa. Jimin's mother was told her son was an early neonatal and that she had 'fallen' into shock. She remembers he cried. She remembers asking for Jimin. She remembers the nurse injected her with something after they ripped her son from her arms. She ran away from the life she knew after being  shown her son's grave. She birthed another child two years later, keeping her son's memory alive.Chairman Park would do anything to keep his image, even if that meant forging his own daughter's signature, waving her parental rights.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New Fic. This was something I've had floating around in my head for a bit.  
> I hope y'all like it.
> 
> Note: Jimin and Yoongi are brother. Their parents died when they were still little. They were placed in foster care - they were placed with Jin's family. Kookie was still a baby when he was place with the Kim's and Tae arrived a few months after Jimin and Yoongi were placed.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!?!?!?!?!” shouted a young teenage girl as she ran towards the three men standing before her brother’s grave. “Do you know who’s grave this is, huh? This is my oppa’s grave and by law it cannot be dug up without consent from the family. We never received such notice!” She crossed her arms over her chest, stray strands of ginger hair swayed in the early morning breeze as she glared at the men before her.

It had been routine for her after she and her mother moved back to Seoul last year. Every morning at 5:30 she would walk to the nearest bus stop in her neighborhood to the subway station and then take the hour-long trip to the opposite side of town to visit her brother’s grave. She didn’t care if it rained or shined, if snow and ice covered the road preventing her from doing the trip – she would find a way. And this morning was no different.

“I’m sorry Miss, but this a vacant lot,” answered the cemetery worker as he took another glance at the layout on his plans. “Yes, plot A-4 in ‘Baby Land’ is vacant.” He walked towards her and showed her his paperwork. “I could get in trouble for this but as you can see it’s vacant.

Roseanne took a good look at the layout and sure enough the space where her brother’s grave should be at was vacant of any name or date. That couldn’t be because she remembers growing up and visiting every 13th of October and laying a bouquet of flowers and a plush toy every time.

“No,” she turned around and stomped towards the office located to the entrance of the cemetery – her phone in hand – ready to argue with the irresponsible employees. For 19 (Jimin is 18) years he laid to rest in the very spot they say he never was.

“ _What is it Rose_ ,” greeted her mother in a loving hum as always.

“Eomma, I came to visit oppa and they are digging up his grave. They don’t have a Park Jimin registered in that plot,” she cried softly in frustration as she reached the entrance.

“ _What do you mean, ‘no Park Jimin’? Your grandfather gave me all the paperwork after I was released from the hospital?”_  She heard shuffling in the background and she knew her mother was going to head her way.

“Exactly what I mean, mother!” she hissed. “Hold on,” with her phone still at her ear, she continued, “Hi, my name is Park Chae-young and there are men digging up my brother’s grave.” She smiled as politely as she could.

The lady at the front desk smiled at her, “Okay, I could help you with that, but we aren’t allowed to do any of that without consent form the family or a warrant from the attorney’s office. She clicked away on her keyboard, manicured nails annoying the teen girl every second. “Okay, your brother’s name?”

“Park Jimin,” answered Rose, “and could you speak louder so my mother could hear,” she pointed at her phone.

“Okay, I have several ‘Park Jimin’s, do you know where he is located?”

“Baby Land,”

“I’m sorry ma'am, but we don’t have an infant with that name. The youngest ‘Park Jimin’ I have in my system is,” her nails clicked against the keys once more. “Got it, ‘Park Jimin, born March 30, 1980.”

“No, we have documents stating he in here in Baby Land, plot A-4. He is next to Baby Kim Haneul,” she argued.

“I’m sorry, miss, but we don’t have a Park Jimin. If you have the paper work as you said, you can bring them and we try to figure out what is going on.

“ _Rose, tell her the papers are signed by a ‘Lee HyeJin_ ,” came her mother’s voice through the phone.

“Papers are signed by a ‘Lee HeyJin,’” spoke rose again.

“I’m sorry, miss, but Mr. Lee was incarcerated a few years back for forging death records,” the receptionist motioned for Rose to lean closer. The glanced around the office with her dark chocolate eyes before whispering, “The case against Mr. Lee is still ongoing. I’m going to give you the card to the detective in charge of the case so you or your parents could contact him. His name is Jung Dae-hyun. He can probably help you more than we can,” she smiled and slid the card over. “I hope he is helpful.”

“Okay, wow, thank you,” mumbled Rose as she turned to walk away from the desk. “Did you hear that? That guy falsified death records, eomma.”

Silence.

“Eomma?” she looked at her phone and sure enough, her mother was still on the line.

***

**Jung Dae-hyun**

That name was so familiar to her. But it couldn’t be, he said he was leaving abroad to after graduation. No, it must be someone else. No.

***

“Min Jimin, if you are not down here by the time I finish cooking breakfast, I am leaving your ass to walk to school on an empty stomach,” Seokjin shouted a threat – not that he would do it anyway. He smiled to himself when the teen entered the kitchen a ‘hot mess’ – Taehyung’s words not his – toothpaste foam still lining his lips.

“Sorry, hyung. Rose and I were up most night trying to finish that English project we have due next week,” he apologized.

“Oohh, Rose, huh?” Jin winked playfully at his younger brother. “You and she are getting pretty close, aren’t ya? Is she your girlfriend now?” he asked. “And wipe your mouth. You still have toothpaste,” he threw a moist napkin to the younger teen.

“Ewe, no,” Jimin made a face. “She’s just a friend. I’m serious,” he pouted at his brother’s ‘right’. “I promise, I don’t see her that way. You know I like guys anyways. We’re just friends. She and the girls are the only ones who don’t sneer at me at school,” he shrugged.

Seokjin was always teasing him over Rose. Their friendship started right off the bat when she took the vacant seat next to him in homeroom. At first, he thought she would be like the rest of the kids at school – looking down on him for being a scholarship student. She didn’t, she would follow him like a lost puppy. She genuinely wanted to be his friend to where now people said their name as if they were one person ‘Jimin and Rose’. Where you found one, you found the other.

“I’m just teasing,” smiled Jin as he placed the breakfast in front of his brother. “Is she coming over tonight, so I could tell Yoongi to stay and work over at Namjoon’s or Hoseok’s?”

“Probably not. She called me a while I was in the restroom, she has a family thing to do after school. I might just head on over to boys’ school with Lisa before heading over to the dance studio to practice.”

Jin smiled as the teen talked. When he was sure he wasn’t looking, he slipped the envelope with Jimin’s name on it in his pocket. Every year, since his parents began to foster Jimin and Yoongi, a check would arrive in the mail with Jimin’s name on it – aside from the monthly pension they receive from the government and insurance company. They didn’t know who or where it came from but the amount was enough for Jimin to live comfortably on his own, month per month if he wished. But when his mother asked their social worker about it, she drew a blank. So, what Mrs. Kim decided to do was to deposit the checks in an account she opened for the boy after they received the first check as a collage fund.

“I’m off, hyung. Thanks for breakfast, it was yummy!!!! Bye, love you to the moon and back!!!” shouted Jimin as he ran out the house towards the bus stop.

‘I love you to the moon and back’ was something that stuck with Jimin after hanging out with Rose every moment of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Jimin didn’t pass away at birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a little bit of Jimin in it but I just wanted to introduce the other main characters first before continuing. I'm still not sure how long this is going to be.  
> I hope y'all enjoy

“ _Mmmm_ , I really should be heading to school,” panted Jimin as his boyfriend marked his toned chest with bites, marking the teen as his. “ _Ah…_ ” moaned as his nipple was being abused, widening his legs to feel the head of his boyfriend’s cock against is entrance. “I-, _yes,_ ” he praised, pulling the other’s hair, “can’t miss, _mmm_ , anymore days. _Ah, fuck_!!!!” he cried in pleasure as the other entered him in one swift motion.

“You talk too much, Chiminnie,” groaned his boyfriend as he set a bruising pace. It was just going to be a ‘quicky’, over two hours ago, but Jimin wasn’t satisfied with just one round.

“Did you…,” the teen threw his head back when Hoseok hit his prostate dead on, eliminating any coherent thought he had. “ _Yes!!!! Right there!!!!!”_ Jimin’s cries of pleasure increased as Hoseok’s pace quickened. Both ignoring the rattling of their phones on the coffee table next to them.

***

“No, I just arrived at Hoseok’s,” answered Yoongi as he exited the elevator on his friend’s floor. It was a decent place compared to the home Yoongi had grown in, but he’s happy for his friend.

He had met Hoseok while they were still in high school. The school’s basketball team had all agreed to go to Hongdae after practice.  Transfixed with the underground life, Yoongi found himself going back every weekend, thus meeting street dancer/rapper J-hope. Sometime after, another rapper by the name Rap Monster joined their little group.

One would think that a nerd, a happy go lucky, and a cold-hearted jock wouldn’t be able to maintain a friendship because of their differences but here they were years later making it work. They took the doubt others placed in them and worked hard to keep their friendship and partnership alive for years.

“Yeah. We’re gon’ be workin’ on the track list for Friday night. Why, what’s up?” he asked as he pulled his keys from his front jean pocket. He inserted the key into the slot and unlocked the door.

“ _I received a call from Jimin’s school asking if everything was okay. Apparently, it’s his third day out,_ ” sighed his foster brother. He can clearly see Jin pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Have you tried calling him?” he opened the door and allowed himself in. They had planned to go out for takeout before locking themselves in the apartment to work on their list before Hoseok had to go to work.

“ _He’s not answering my calls,_ ” answered Jin.

“Maybe he got caught up in the library with his little friend again. It’s mid-term season, so I’m pretty sure he’s swamped with work,” replied Yoongi. “Anyway, hyung, I’m gon’ go. I’m already here at Hoseok’s. Don’t stress out too much, you’ll get wrinkles,” he chuckled at his hyung’s ‘shut up’.

He took off his shoes and placed them on the shoe rack next to the door. He wasn’t the type of person that snooped around people’s things. He let himself fall onto the loveseat and closed his eyes. His friends liked taking long baths to relax so he allowed the sound of the water running, he let the sounds lull him to sleep. He ignored the school jacket with the school log that laid against the armrest. He ignored the clothes that was pooled on the coffee table. He ignored the school bag that laid next to the couch. He didn’t hear the phones ringing against the glass surface. He didn’t see the pair of matching throwback on the shoe rack.

And he clearly didn’t see or hear when Jimin sneaked out the apartment.

***

After the phone call with her daughter, Gyuri decided to stay home from work. The documents that her father gave her turned out to be fake. But that’s not possible. Her father would never do such a thing. He wasn’t this cruel.

He had kicked her out, sure, her baby’s father was studying in some other country, she had nowhere to go. Leaving to Busan was her best option.

She gave up the mansion, the cars, the designer clothes and handbags. She lived her life day by day with the money she had in her bank account. She got herself a small apartment in a good neighborhood thinking it would be enough. She worked herself through design school to give her baby something to be proud of.

She moved when she noticed her apartment wouldn’t be enough for all the things she bought. Her father finally accepting the fact that she was no longer a baby. Still, she didn’t take any handouts from him.

“He did tell you the young master’s remains were moved here to Seoul and a marriage meeting with the Lee’s eldest son had been arranged after he handed you the documents,” came woman’s voice. Gyuri looked up to the door and her home’s eldest housekeeper standing here. This woman who had raised her as her own after he mother passed away. This woman who had fine hair dark as night and skin so fair it was almost translucent; her cat eyes were the most beautiful Gyuri had ever seen. “Madam Park, I’ve worked for your family since I was a young girl and I’ve seen a lot of things. And one of those things was this. I’m sorry,” apologized the old woman.

“What are you talking about, Jae-eun,” Gyuri got off her bed. “What do you know?” she walked up to the woman and took her by the arms. “Tell me?”

Jae-eun flinched at the tone. “Master Jimin didn’t pass away at birth.” She sighed in relief when her pale arms were released. “I know where the young master is. He is with a good family. He is living his life as a child should!” ‘Slap’!

Not once in her life had Park Gyuri raised her hand at anyone, not even her own daughter. But when the woman she loved like a mother told her about her son, it happened. How could her father look her in the eyes for 18 or so years knowing he took her son away? How could Jae-eun let her live believing her son was died? How were they able to live with themselves keeping such a lie?

The heir to the Park Multibillion Dollar Fortune – yes, dollars not won – paced about her bedroom while the housekeeper stood there holding her bruised cheek. Everything was making sense now. How her father acted, being the loving father after he kicking her out. ‘Paying’ to have her son’s ‘body’ transferred six hours away just for a funeral. Yes, it made sense now!

“Where is he?” She shouted as he took the elder woman by her arms once more. The woman shook her head ‘No’. “Yah, Kwon Jae-eun, where is my son?”

“Eomma?” Rose ran into the room and saw her mother angry and yelling at the housekeeper. “You’re hurting her! Stop!” her pleas feel on deaf ears.

“Tell me where my son is, Jae-eun! Where’s my Minnie?!?!” she shouted as tears rolled down her cheeks. “Where is my son, Jae-eun-ah?! Where’s my Jimin?” she fell to her knees crying.

Rose froze in her spot. Why was her mother shouting like a mad man? How would an employee know where her brother was at if they just found out his death was faked?

The elder woman’s heart broke. Years of keeping this secret away from Gyuri haven’t been easy on her. She feared the retaliation if Master Park ever found out she had told. But Master Park wasn’t around. No, he was in the hospital dying. He can’t do anything to her know, can he?

“He was adopted by a young couple after he was born in Daegu. Your father is paying for his tuition at Scarlet Heart. He lives here in Seoul,” she whispered. “I’m sorry.”

**

“Hey, Cap., I have another one for you.”

“For the Lee case?” he asked as he looked up from the files stacked on his new desk. It was the first major case his department received after he had been assigned Captain of the Special Victims Section at Seoul PD’s headquarters. And it was all thanks to the rookie standing at his office door.

“Yes, sir,” nodded the rookie as he entered the office to hand over the file. “The receptionist at the funeral home, Lee worked at, faxed these over a few moments ago. I think this one will be priority, thought,” he cleared his throat.

“What do you mean by priority, Beakhyun?” Deahyun gave the young detective a questioning look before opening the file.

“It involves the heir to the Park Fortune, Park Jimin,” began Beakhyun, causing the Captain to choke on his own spit. “If you read the memo you’ll see where she states she handed over your information to the victim’s family.” They boy looks sad, and Daehyun couldn’t blame him. Finding out your mother faked her death to run away with lover was no small cookie, but finding she sold into slavery by said lover was difficult. “I think I’ll go,” he smiled as he walked away. “I just hope we find them before something worse could happen.”

Deahyun took a deep breath. “Yah, Beakhyun,” the rookie stopped and turned to look at him. “Close the door.”

The Rookie did as he was told and walked back to the desk. “Yes, sir?” he asked.

“Since this case involves you and we, along with everyone else in this department, could lose our job. I really wanted to tell you this when I was 100% positive but here,” he opened the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out a brown file that that the city’s official seal on in the center. He stood up and handed it to the younger who quickly opened it. “A few years back, in the Seo District in Deagu, the NIS conducted a raid against a human trafficking ring. Only children were found, some as young as a couple weeks to as old as 13 years old. Many had been born within the ring so no records were available.”

Beakhyun read every word carefully as his Captain spoke. Several children were safe, that’s good, but what does this have to do with him. “I don’t understand?” he took a seat.

“Blood samples were taken of the children. Some had already been missing for some time and their family had already done a missing person’s report. Others, we had no records of them and were placed into orphanages and foster homes after a lengthy evaluation. Every year they run a series of test to see if there is some sort of hit so they can be placed with their families.” This was difficult. His old partner had told him he would become numb to everything they witness over time but it never did. He hated giving families false hoped when something happened with their loved ones. He hated to look on their faces when they were told their love one wasn’t coming back.

But he always prided himself when he returned a victim to their family. This boy lived years thinking his own mother was dead only to find out she wasn’t. She was played and seduced into a life no one should have.

“They ran those tests again. Their system is designed to check every database available,” he walked around his desk and sat next to the rookie. He took the file out of his hand and looked for the very last page that had a photo of a young boy on it. “They ran it though our system and got a hit for this boy.” He handed Beakhyun the photo. “When they found him, he was only five years old. He was very malnourished and both mentally and physically drained. His name is Taehyung and he has PTSD. He’s 17 years old, 18 on December 30th.”

“Tae-hyung?” Beakhyun hated the way his voice cracked as he said the name. “Why are you telling me this?” He was already thinking why, but he didn’t want to give himself false hopes.

“He was placed with a family that has other children that suffer with mental illnesses. Beahyun, we haven’t found your mother but we found your little brother. Kim Taehyung is your brother,” smiled Daehyun.

“My brother?” the young detective looks up in shock. He has a brother? His mother left him a little brother. He saw a drop of water fall on the driver’s license photo in his hand. He was crying? He wiped away the tears the fell down face trying not to show weakness in front of his boss.

“We found your brother, kid,” he hugged the younger, ignoring the tears that soaked him dress shirt and the small fist as the rookie hugged him back.

 

“Maybe you can help me find my son, Daehyun-ah,” came a sweet voice from behind them. Both the officers looked towards the door to see who it was. Beakhyun unlatched himself from the Captain to take look at the woman properly.

The Captain couldn’t believe his eyes. No, it couldn’t be. It was just his imagination playing trick on him. Or it could be the coffee. He wasn’t sure anymore. He blinked a couple of times but she was still there standing before him.

Her ginger hair was still silky and beautiful, her eyes still bright and youthful, her face still thin and free of the slightest wrinkle, and her body was that of a woman. Nothing like the young teenage girl he met during his friends show in the underground music scene.

“Gyuri,” he whispered as he stood from his seat.

“Hello, Deahyun,” she smiled and stepped into the with a young girl walking behind her.

“What are you doing here?” he asked as he greeted her with a hug. He wasn’t sure why, but he hugged her tight, reminiscing of their past when the secant of Jasmin hit his nose.

“Excuse me,” the rookie left with the information he was given.

“It’s a long story, but it has to deal with my son, Jimin,” she took the seat Beakhyun had been sitting at. “This is my daughter Roseanne, she’s the one who received your card from the funeral home this morning.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Get. Out. Of. My. House,” she emphasized every word, full of venom, making him jump back a bit. “I will not have you bring such disgrace into our home! If you don’t get rid of it, get out!!!” she pointed to the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very happy with this chapter. I've had a cold these past few day but I really wanted to write the third chapter. I'm hoping that as the time goes by they get better. I have so many ways on how I want this to go. 
> 
> Happy Birthday, Kim Seokjin!!!! Thank you for gracing us Armys with your presence!!!!!  
> Did anyone see the MAMA's????? I feel so devastated that I missed it. Thank you stupid cold!!! All I've been doing is sleeping. But I saw their performance and wow, just wow!!!!  
> Our beans won Artist of the Year!!!!!! I swear, I cried when I saw the video. More tears fell when they showed Namjoon, JIn, Tae, and Kookie crying but I absolutely lost it when I saw Yoongi cried. All their hard work has finally been acknowledged. All of BigHit has been acknowledged. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy my little chapter :)

“Hyung,” whispered Jimin into his foster brother’s ear.

“Minnie, go away,” whined Jin, rolling over to face away from the younger. “You shouldn’t be out the at night,” he puffed out his pillow.

After the Kim’s were told that the foster kids they housing wouldn’t be transferred to any other home, they were excited. They loved the boys as their own flesh and blood. So, Mr. Kim, being the loving father he is, extended him home. Three more rooms were added so each boy could have their own room. 

“But, I’m hungry, hyung,” whined the younger, crawling into his brother’s bed.

“There’s food in the kitchen, Jimin. I have class in the morning,” Jin covered his head with this blanket.

“But I want homemade churros, hyung. And Hoseok ate the batch you made the other day. Please!!!” he cried. He really wanted some churros right now.

“God, okay,” scuffed Jin, “but you owe me big.”

Jimin squealed in delight and kissed his brother’s cheek. For the past few days, he’s been wanting churros but the ones Hoseok bought him when they snuck away earlier didn’t satisfy his craving. The teen ran to the kitchen to get everything ready for his churros. It wasn’t very hard to make them, but his brother had this magical touch when he baked.

Entering the kitchen, Jin found his younger brother preparing everything to his churros – shirtless. He sensed something odd in his brother, but when he asked his mom, she denied it. He was still her little ball of sunshine. But now that it’s just the two of them, he’s sure there is. He paid close attention as his brother worked. His hair was blonde, Jimin hated his ginger hair so once he could dye it ginger red was forever gone. His honey toned skin was a little pale. He was still the shortest at home, but both he and Yoongi were naturally short. His abs seemed a lot softer, which was odd since the boy worked out on a daily bases and abdominal workouts were always present.

“Ewe, I know the recipe calls for vanilla extract but do you have to add it? It,” he gags.

That was another thing he noticed of the younger, he’s been eating a lot of sweets lately and his favorite foods were making him gag. But from all of that, he found himself locking eyes with his brother’s pubic area. He knows something is wrong with Jimin but he keeps saying he’s fine. His belly seems a little swollen, but it’s not possible. Jimin doesn’t have a boyfriend and the only times he goes out its with Rose and his friends from school or them when they go out.

He finds himself walking to his brother and resting his hand on that small swell just below his belly button. His feels firm to his touch. With wide eyes, he looks up to meet his brother’s gaze. No, it can’t be. He knows his brother, nope. He’s just thinking things. It’s late.

“Sorry, Minnie, I’m still asleep,” he laughs off his reaction. He gets to work on this brother’s churros, missing Jimin’s similar reaction to the swell on his body.

***

Morning comes around and Jimin finds himself at his boyfriend’s apartment again. He couldn’t stop thinking about what his brother did. He had this feeling that he was but was hoping he was wrong. He hopes he’s just over thinking things.

With a deep breath, he knocks on the door. He hasn’t seen his boyfriend since Wednesday since he locked himself up in his apartment/studio to work on last minute things for his show tonight. He stood there and prayed that after he told Hoseok, it wouldn’t be the end of them. He is in love with the elder.

“Hey, what’s up,” Hoseok didn’t open the door all the way since he had guests but Jimin wasn’t thinking properly. He pushed his boyfriend inside the apartment. “It’s not a good time, baby,” he whispered trying to get his boyfriend out his apartment.

“I don’t care,” he kicked off his shoes and threw his bag on the floor without a care in the world. “We can’t keep hiding anymore, Hoseok. We can’t. I know we agreed to keep quiet for a while but we can’t anymore,” he walked towards the restroom, walking right into the living room, not seeing the two familiar faces working hard.

“Jimin, can we talk about this later,” he tried again, this time not to get killed.

“When is later, Jung Hoseok, huh? When I can’t hide a basketball shaped stomach behind layers of clothes? Nine Months? Or when I’m birthing a living breathing being? Huh? When is it a good time?” he shouted, ignoring the two sitting not that far away from them. “I think I’m pregnant,” he whispers, tears rolled down his face as he stared at Hoseok’s frozen state.

“Yo-you’re pregnant?” those words didn’t come out of his boyfriend’s mouth.

Jimin turned around and was met with Namjoon and Yoongi staring at him.

“Hyung?” he gulped at the look on his brother’s face.

“Ima be a father?” Hoseok’s voice had both Jimin and Yoongi’s gaze snapping in his direction. The look on his face gave Jimin a glimpse of hope. “We’re having a baby?” he smiled and took Jimin in his arms, forgetting about his friend standing a few feet away.

“You son of a bitch!!!” Yoongi charged at Hoseok, ignoring his brother cry as he landed a punch to the younger’s face. How could Hoseok betray his like this, aren’t they best friends? His fist collided with the younger’s jaw repeatedly but it was only causing him to get angrier since Hoseok wasn’t responding. Why did he have to take the only family he had left?

“Hyung?!?!? Stop it!!!! Hyung?!?!?!” shouted Jimin while Namjoon tried to pry his brother off his boyfriend. “You’re hurting him!!!!! Hyung?!?!?!”

Yoongi didn’t respond.

“Hyung, think about Jimin,” came Namjoon’s voice. “Hurting Hobi, is hurting Jimin right now,” he said. He pulled his friend away while Jimin helped his boyfriend up.

“I’m sorry, hyung,” cried Jimin standing between his boyfriend and brother. “I’m sorry.” His heart stopped when he watched his brother fall to his knees crying. He was the worst brother ever. Yoongi had been there for him through anything and how does he repay him? He asked to keep his relationship with his brother’s best friend behind his back. He got pregnant by that very friend his brother saw as a brother. He got on his knees to be at the same height with his brother and hugged him. “I’m sorry, hyung,” he apologized again.

Hesitantly, Yoongi wrapped his arms around his baby brother.  “Are you sure?” he whispered. “Are you having a baby? I can’t lose you too, Minnie,” he cried.

“You’re not going to lose me, hyung, I promise. You might be an uncle soon. It won’t be just Yoongi and Jimin anymore,” Jimin giggled through his tears. “We won’t be alone anymore, hyung.”

 

The test came back positive and Hoseok was sporting few new bruises, adding to the one’s Yoongi had already given him, to that night’s show.

**

“Got the judge to sign off on it,” smiled Kevin, the captain’s right hand man and childhood friend.

“That was fast,” answered Daehyun when the file was dropped on his desk.

“Judge Lee went to school with Heiress Park. Something about her not being like those ‘arrogant shits’. We, now, can snoop through all of Park Corporations financial accounts, both business and personal. If Chairman Park was paying Jimin’s schooling, he would have used either bank account.” He smiled triumphantly.

“What about the adoption agency? Have they said anything?” smiled Daehyun as he looked through the court order given to him. Once step closer to finding his friend’s son.

“Ji-yong is handling that, but from what he told me they were handed the child over by Busan Medical the night Jimin was born before he was placed in a home. I have him and Youngbae on their way over there to talk with the staff.” Kevin looked at his friend with questioning eyes. “You still love her, don’t you?”

“What?” the captain looked up at his friend. “Oh, she was my first love. He father hated me and the fact I wasn’t from the rich side of town,” he shrugged. “She created her life and I created mine. There’s no point in perusing something if she’s married already.” He looked back down at the files on his desk.

“What happened?”

“She was still in high school, her father threatened to send me to prison if didn’t break it off with his daughter over a bullshit reason. My parents lost their jobs because of him,” he sighed not wanting to talk about why he really left. “Not much I could do, huh?”

“Well, she isn’t married, her father is in the hospital, so there is nothing holding you back this time. Get her kid back and be a hero. She’s rebellious, if you don’t know,” shrugged his friend, giving his signature smile. “I don’t think she’d care what people would say if she decides to date a lousy detective.” He stood from his seat. “Well, time for lunch. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Stupid brat,” he laughed as his friend closed the door to his office. He opened the file to the Park’s missing heir once more. “Date of birth, October 13th 19… What?” he flipped through the pages of the file. Gyuri’s history. She wouldn’t cheat on him, would she?

He picked up his cellphone and dialed her number.

**

“Get out of my house,” his mother’s voice was so low it was almost a whisper.

Everyone, including Hoseok, was sitting in the living room, silent, staring. She said she loved him, that she would always be there for him.

“Eomma,” he whispered looked at her in shock.

“Get. Out. Of. My. House,” she emphasized every word, full of venom, making him jump back a bit. “I will not have you bring such disgrace into our home! If you don’t get rid of it, get out!!!” she pointed to the front door.

“I’m sorry,” cried Jimin looking down at his feet. His brother’s arms wrapped around him, trying to shield him from such hateful words.

“You weren’t feeling sorry when you opened your legs for such a low life. I can’t even look at you,” she turned to face away from her son. She didn’t raise him like this.

“Eomma, you can’t be serious,” shouted Jungguk standing next to Jimin and Yoongi. “You can’t make hyung leave?!”

“What don’t you understand, Jungguk?! We’re going to be the laughing stock of his neighborhood. A joke. No, I will not have it and that’s final. I want you out of this house by the time I get back,” and Mrs. Kim walked away leaving her family too look at her in shock. Seokjin was her baby but Jimin was her sun.

“Jimin,” came Mr. Kim’s timid voice.

Jimin flinched.

“Oh, my poor boy,” he pulled the teen into a hug. “She’s just scared. Give her some time to process everything,” he kissed the top of the boy’s head.

“I’m sorry, appa. I’m sorry,” he cried.

“Don’t be sorry. It happened already, we can’t take it back. I’ll always be here for you, Jiminnie. I’ll always love you. Are you going to Hoseok’s?” Jimin nodded. “Take care of my boy, Jung Hoseok. If I hear you made my baby cry or hurt him in some way, I’ll hunt you down,” he silently cried.

“Will do, sir,” smiled Hoseok. He wasn’t expecting this. No one was.

“Jimin, I swiped this from mom’s wallet before she left. Apart from the monthly check the government sent, we were getting another check with your name on it and she went depositing it as they arrived. I don’t know how much there is but it should be enough to help you live comfortably for a while,” smiled Seokjin as he handed the younger the bank card. “I’ll be a phone call away, Minnie,” he smiled.

“Thanks, hyung,” sniffed Jimin as he hugged his foster brother.

Taehyung and Jungguk helped Jimin pack his clothes and things he would need for school. It took longer then what it should because of all their crying but they got it done. Once back down at the living room, the discover that Yoongi had also packed his things to leave with Jimin, going against Mr. Kim’s wishes. He couldn’t leave his baby brother alone. They were the only family they had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do y'all think? Comment, Kudos, Bookmark, Subscribe, which ever y'all choose.  
> Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to change Daehyun's profession from Captain of Seoul's SVU to Director of Korea's version of the FBI (I think it's call NIS, I don't remember).  
> Also, since both Namjoon and Jennie studied in New Zealand and last name is Kim, I made them siblings in this fic. I changed up the ages for BlackPink. I made her and Jisoo 18/19 with Jimin and seniors at their school while Jennie and Rose are in the 16/17 age group.  
> I hope y'all enjoy!!!! :)

“Babe,” gently spoke Hoseok as he entered the room he shares with Jimin. It had been a rough few weeks for all of them. Mrs. Kim hadn’t even tried to contact Yoongi or Jimin during that time and he felt guilty. He had been told repeatedly by both that Mrs. Kim was just their foster mother and they only really cared what Mr. Kim had to say. Even so, He would whisper ‘I’m sorry’ into his pregnant boyfriend’s hair every night.

“What time is it?” yawned the blonde as he stretched his. Even with that sleepy face, he still looked beautiful to Hoseok.

“It’s 6:30. I’m going to catch a ride Jin-hyung, so take the car and be sure to dress warmly. It’s very cold this morning and I don’t want you walking in snow. The sidewalk is extremely slippery right now,” he kissed the younger’s forehead lovingly before showing his unborn child the same love. “Drive safely and I want you to call me when you’re about to leave and when you get to school. Okay?” He smiled at Jimin as he nodded. The roads were slippery, too, but Jimin had to walk one block to get to the bus stop that took him to the subway station. Then he had to walk another two or so blocks to catch the bus that dropped him off as close to the school as possible. He had to walk the rest of the way. With him being now about 10 weeks or so, the dancer would much rather have him drive to school, cutting his usual commute in half.

“Mmm…,” hummed a sleepy Jimin as he sat up on the bed. “Have a good day at school, ‘kay? I’ll see you at the studio. I love you,” he shared a sweet peck with his boyfriend before he exited the apartment.

Once in his friend’s car, Hoseok couldn’t help but look back at everything that happened. The doctor had confirmed that they were, indeed, expecting – they were entering the eighth week. His screensaver was the photo he took of the sonogram they were given.

His tiny bean….

His tiny bean with tiny limbs and a strong heart.

He swears he didn’t shed a single tear but he, Yoongi, and Jimin broke down when the _‘tudump’_ came from the speakers on the machine. He must provide for his family, now. He can’t continue slacking off if he wants to give them a better life.

***

“Good morning,”

Taehyung’s eyes fluttered open when he heard the tiny voice and soft plush lips that littered his bare chest with loving kissed.

“Mmm…, good morning, princess,” he smiled when his eyes caught those large orbs looking back at him. The owner of those orbs kept contact as she placed a peck on just above his navel. “Are you going to keep on teasing or do I have to kick your ass to get a proper kiss?” He winks and bit his lip sinfully.

“Morning, daddy,” she whispered back, connecting their lips.

He pulled her on top of him, making her straddle his hips. He grabbed a fist full of her blonde hair while she did the same.

“Lalisa, honey, it’s tim-,” his girlfriend’s mother’s eyes popped out of their sockets.  “AHHHH!!!!”

They pulled apart so fast when they heard Lisa’s mother’s voice. Taehyung pushed his girlfriend off him and quickly began to dress, comically hopping into his boxers before Lisa’s father entered the room. Lisa, on the other hand, just pulled her covers over her naked form. Once he had his underwear on, he picked up his belongings and ran out the room – Lisa followed, bring her bed cover with her.

He heard the heavy foot falls that belonged to Lisa’s father when he reached the staircase that lead to the kitchen door. This wasn’t the first time he had snuck into his girlfriend’s house but it was the first time they had ever been caught in the act.

“Baby, wait!!!” shouted the blonde. He turned around and gave him another kiss. “Go!!!! Love you,” she just smiled at him.

He didn’t have to be told twice when he saw the Thailand Ambassador running towards him with a baseball bat. Using the maintenance entrance was the easiest way in and out the home, he knew the rout like the back of his hand.

And, so, he ran as he laughed at what had happened. He ignored the strange looks he received from those that saw him.

***

Easing his way into the student parking, Jimin prayed that no one noticed him. He wasn’t the only scholarship student in the school, his friend Jennie was on scholarship also, but he was singled out because A) loved by the staff because of his manners and grades, B) he did Contemporary dance professionally, C) his extensive knowledge in skin care, D) his hair and makeup always looked flawless, and D) he was open about his sexuality.  

Luck wasn’t on his side, this morning. Just a few spaces away was his friend Lisa’s brother and his group of friends and their groupies, leaning against their flashy sport cars. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed to remain calm for his baby. He opened the door to the Wrangler ( **A/N:** Just bought myself a Jeep Wrangler on Saturday. It’s not my first car but it is one I’m getting with my own money J). Carefully as possible, he hopped off and slung his school bag over his shoulder. He still wasn’t sure why his boyfriend purchased the damn thing. It was a bit difficult for him to hop on and off and how was he going to do it when he’s waddling around? They needed a car or a small SUV, not a damn Off-Road – they live in Seoul!!!!

With a huff, he adjusted his scarf and made his way to the main office to get a parking permit. He was unaware of the glares he received from the boys a few spaces from his car.

 

“How can I help you, sweetie,” smiled the receptionist as he walked up the front desk. The last time he had been in the office was when he was first entered the school his first year of high school. The dean of the school was excited to present him to the staff that day.

“Hi, my name is Min Jimin and I want to update my personal information, emergency contacts, and see who I have to speak too in regards to getting a parking permit and an excuse,” he handed the smiling woman his vehicle information and a letter from his doctor excusing him from dance class because of his pregnancy.

“Ummm,” the receptionist cleared her throat. “If you take a seat, I’ll see if your adviser is available,” her smiled seemed forced now. As she stood up, Jimin noticed now her eyes shot down to look at his bump hidden under his winter coat.

He just smiled and nodded before taking a seat by the door.

His academic adviser, Mrs. Kang, gave him hell.

**

“Hello, bitches,” greeted his friend Jennie as she placed her lunch tray on the table. ‘Hey’ came the chorus from her friends as she took her seat. “Please tell me I wasn’t the only that bombed Mr. Moon’s quiz on Cellular Respiration?” she whined, leaning her head on Jimin’s shoulder.

“Girl, me and you both,” pipped in Lisa, popping a fry into her mouth.

“Did you even study for the quiz? He told us at the beginning of the week?” scolded Rose stealing a fry from Lisa’s tray. “Even Jimin, who skips every other class, Aced the damn thing!”

“Nope,” Lisa popped her ‘p’. “Taehyung was over at mine most of the week. Shit happened at home?” she asked Jimin. It wasn’t a secret that Taehyung and Lisa were a thing and honestly, they weren’t sure how much energy lived within that relationship. The only people that didn’t know were Lisa’s family, for obvious reasons – parents were never home and her brother was always out with a new lay.

Jimin stopped mid bite. Yes, something did happen at home but he hadn’t told them yet. It’s not that he didn’t trust them. He did. He was just embarrassed at what they would say. And the fact that Jennie looked as curious as the other three meant that Namjoon hadn’t said anything either.

“Yes, something happened at home,” he placed his slice of pizza down, making sure the corn stayed in place. _I wonder how this would taste with Mexican style beans and nacho cheese?_ He thought.

“Does this have to deal with why Joonie-oppa came home with a busted lip and Hobi-oppa looked like a punching bag the other day?” asked Jennie, taking a bite out of her pizza.

“Yeah,” he blinked several times, guilt hit him once again. “Umm, I got kicked out,” he mumbles, sliding the tray away from as wave of nausea passed him.

“What?!?!” the four of them shouted simultaneously.

“Why?” Jisoo wrapped her arms around his middle, resting her chin on his shoulder. He couldn’t tell if she felt his bump and was ignoring it or honestly didn’t feel it.

“I’m pregnant,” he just dropped the news not caring that there were other students around.

“NO?!?!?!”

Jimin nodded.

Lisa’s body hit him like a ton of brinks. Her action made him giggle, brightening up his mood by 1,000. He was glad Taehyung had someone like Lisa in his life.

“I’m so happy for you, Oppa. How did Yoongi-oppa take it?” asked the ginger haired girl, pulling Lisa off Jimin with Jisoo’s help.

Feeling like he wouldn’t be judged by them, Jimin told them everything that happened following up to him moving in with Hoseok. How he was driving himself crazy thinking he was pregnant. Jin seeing him tiny bump. His weird ass, random cravings – Jennie added corn to her pizza, too. His brother beating Hoseok and accidently punching Namjoon in the process.

“Is it true what they say about rappers and dancers?” Jisoo wiggled her eyebrow. She earned strange looks from everyone around her – including those who were not in their friend circle.

“What?” laughed Jimin, bumping her shoulder with his.

“Is it true what they say about dancers and rappers? Dancers are good in bed and rappers are good kissers,” she nodded, pushing her glasses higher on her nose. Just his Seokjin – cute and lovable with a dirty mind.

“Obviously, Unnie,” Rose clicked her tongue. “I’m sure Jimin wouldn’t be pregnant if it weren’t true.” She hugged Jimin, tightly, check to check. They both had their eyes closed and innocent smiled on their face. Looking almost identical to one another.

“If I didn’t know both of you personally, I’d swear you were twins,” huffed Jennie, glaring at one of Lisa’s brother’s friends who sneered at them as he passed.

“Nah, not twins but siblings,” commented Jisoo, tilting her head to the side to take a closer look. “I’m sure Jimin doesn’t have that odd colored hair like Rose,” she threw a piece of corn at Lisa.

“Yeah, he does,” crackled the blonde. “I’ve been at the same dance studio as him since he started to dye his hair. Stop throwing food at me!!!” she whined hiding behind Jennie, trying to avoid corn kernels being throw at her by Jisoo.

The rest of the day was spent with Jisoo asking how sinful Hoseok’s tongue was, Lisa rubbing his belly, Jennie asking for help on a move in dance class (cautious on Jimin’s movements. She doesn’t want to die at the hands of AGUST D), and Rose acting like the annoying younger sister he didn’t have.

But just like Jimin had his secret about being a foster child to the rest of the school. Rose kept secret the news of her brother. The young agent that was that NIS office when they went to speak with Agent Jung told her he was a good agent and she hoped that they had at least some news before she told her friends.

 

***

“What information has been gathered?” Daehyun asked his team of agents. It has been a few about a month or so since the file of Gyuri’s missing son hit his desk. She didn’t want to given him a straight answer when he called her about the boy, saying he needed to concentrate on the case and _bring our Minnie home_. She wasn’t one to cheat so his suspicion must be correct. Right?

“I spoke with the hospital in Busan,” began Agent Dong, known as Youngbae at the office. He was the sweetest man on the force but his platinum blonde hair and undercut made him intimidating while working a case. “The OBgyn Heiress Park had passed away five months ago, of a stroke,” he looked over at his partner who nodded for him to continue. “But, the head nurse that worked for him during that time still works at the hospital.”

“She said that she found it odd that Heiress Park was putting her baby up for adoption when few hours prior she was happily chatting away and showing her the outfit she was going to put on her baby,” continued Youngbaes’ partner, Agent Kwon. Just like Youngbae, he looks didn’t mirror his personality. “She recalls the doctor ordering one of the other nurses to give the heiress a sedative but she wasn’t sure why.”

“The doctor was an apparent gambler and said she wouldn’t be surprised if he was paid to destroy the family,” finished off Agent Youngbae handing over his report.

“What about the adoption agency?” asked Daehyun as he wrote down everything in his note pad.

“The orphanage director was told that his mother was unfit to take care of him and he was placed with The Min family right after he arrive. The parents passed away eight years ago, leaving Heir Park and his older brother orphan,” answered Jessica, the only female on his team. “I’m still trying to finding the social worker in charge of the boys’ case.” She stood up from her seat and handed the director her file.  

“Baekhyun?” asked Daehyun as he opened the file and saw a family photo. The time stamp said it was taken on the boy’s 10th birthday. Jimin looked nothing like the other members of the family. While they had black hair and fair skin, he had his mother’s hair ginger hair and sun-kissed skin. But those chubby cheeks, bright eyes, and innocent reminded him of someone.

Him.  

“My team is looking into all accounts that Chairman Park has, personal and business wise. If it’s true what the maid said, we’ll be able to spot questionable withdraws.”

“Okay,” he blinked a few times. “Keep up the good work. Keep me updated. I’m working close with Heiress Park in doing our best to keep this from hitting the media. If more people were involved in this case, we don’t want them learning we are on to them and hide.” The director gathered his files. He wanted, no, needed to speak with Gyuri about this. If Jimin really is his son, he needs to find him.

 

“Director?” Baekhyun’s voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Yes,” he cleared his throat.

“You dropped this,” he hand’s the photo over to Daehyun and smiles. “He looks like you. Is he your son, too?” he asked nervously. He was still young and a free spirt. Because of it, the fellow agents thought he was still too immature and naïve to be working with them, but that didn’t stop him. He had a good eye and remembered details people thought were useless.

“Um, why do you ask?”

“You go all awe-struck when Heiress Park is mentioned and Ms. Rose told me that you and her mother used to date before you left to studied abroad. The boy’s birthday and the time you dated coincide.”

“Is that so?” he raised a brow at the younger.

“Yes, sir,” Baekhyun nodded childishly. “Don’t worry, sir. You found my little brother. You’ll find Jimin, too. Your son or not,” he smiled and walked away. He paused at the door, “I have a meeting with Taehyung’s social worker today. His foster parents have been informed and were going to have a meeting today after work and set a date for when I can meet him,” he waved a quick goodbye before running out the conference room towards the elevator.

Daehyun smiled at the younger. God, he was so young and full of life. He walked out the room and followed the younger agent. He was going to speak to Gyuri and get a clear answer as well as inform her of his team’s progress.       

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can y'all guess who Lisa's brother is?  
> Let me know what y'all think. Bookmark, Comment, Subscribe, or Kudos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kevin, do you remember him? There’s a clue Jimin frequents quite often.”  
> “I’m going with you,” the ginger quickly stands up to follow.

He felt like a young teenage boy again. He had gone straight to ‘Park Corp.’ to speak with Gyuri and let her know how the investigation was going and speak about Jimin. What he wasn’t expecting was the stroll through the park a block over as snow gently fell with a warm coffee and Gyuri’s left arm wrapped around his right.

She looked beautiful. He hair up in a styled bun, with her white pea coat snug on her thin frame, and the cream color pumps were replaced by knee high boots. He wasn’t sure if the rosiness on her cheeks was from the cold or if she was blushing by how close they were.

“How was your day so far?” she asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

“If you want to keep it out of the media, we shouldn’t be talking about this out in the public,” he answers back, mimicking her action. “We have a lot of information that can help us with the case,” he nodded and looked away from Gyuri to make sure no one was around. Why would they? Its December, snowing, and the middle of the work day.

“Did you find him?” Gyuri asked, worrying her bottom lip.

“Is Jimin my son?” he turned around to look her in the eyes. The time of conception match the time they were together. The eyes, the cheeks, the lips… She said ‘our’ that one time they were on the phone. He needs to know, he can’t spend another night looking at the photo of the boy and not know the truth. 

“I was 18 years old, still in high school, and you were gone,” she looked down at her cooling coffee. “I tried hiding it until I had somewhere to go but my dad found out. ‘Get rid of it or get out’, he said. I was out on the street. My friends were vacationing all over the world – Spain, Brazil, France. I moved to Busan with the little I had,” she quickly wiped away the tears that silently began to fall. Bringing the cup of coffee to her lips, she cleared her throat. “I was happy, you know? Just me and my baby.” She chuckled a sob. “There was this little girl that lived across the hall from me that I would babysit while her dad was at work. Every day, before she left for school she would knock on my door, ‘Unnie, for Chiminnie’ and she’d hand me a banana milk. ‘Unnie, do you think Chimin would like me?’ ‘Will Chimin be nice to me?’ I couldn’t bring myself to see her when I left.”

“When I can back from Australia, Youngji was working as a model and agent at my company. She recognized me right away and asked about Jimin. Her smile was so bright and her eyes glistened,” she closed her eyes – images of a six-year-old little girl with large eyes sitting across from her as they ate noodles. The little girl going one about how she’s going to be the best sister for Jimin. “She cried so hard when I told her Jimin didn’t make it. That’s when I realized, Rose and I aren’t the only ones that love Jimin. The friends that knew loved him, Youngji loved him.” She opens her eyes when she feels an arm wrap around her shoulders, she leant into his embrace.

Daehyung wasn’t sure what to feel. So, he wrapped his arm protectively around Gyuri’s shoulder.  

Right when he’s about to speak, his cellphone rings, “Excuse me,” he says. “Jung… Wave?” he turned to look at his companion. “Are you sure it’s them? Okay, on my way,” he quickly ends the call as he stands.

“Who was that?” she asks catching his wrist, a little glint of hope in her eyes.

“Kevin, do you remember him? There’s a clue Jimin frequents quite often.”

“I’m going with you,” the ginger quickly stands up to follow.

 

“It’s better if you don’t,” he argues back.

“He’s my son!” she shouts ignoring the few people walking around them.

“He’s my son, too, and I’m trying to avoid you getting hurt if this lead flops like all the others!!” he shouts back. They were both unaware they had stepped into the other’s personal space as they glared at each other.

 

**

“Jung Hoseok and Park Roseanne, if you two _do not_ put those churros down by the time I finish making these noodles, I’m going to twist your nipples so hard they will fall off – Hoseok!” growled Jimin for the umpteenth time that night. The whole group had decided that they would go out to eat before heading to the club for BTS’s performance.

“He’s crazy,” whispers Rose as she takes a bite out of her pastry. “Owe, what the hell, oppa?!?!?!” she shouts after getting slapped on the back of the head by a grumpy Jimin. “It’s just a churro!!!!”

“A churro? _A_ churro? Do you know how much work Jin-hyung had to do to make those churros perfect? No, you don’t. Who knows when he’ll be able to make me a fresh batch again.” Jimin turns off the stove and begins to serve himself his noodles, ignoring the amused look on Yoongi’s face. “I’ll be in the room, eating _my_ noodles, since my boyfriend and best friend are cold hearted bitches that don’t care if my baby comes out looking like a churro!!!”

“He lost his mind,” whispers Hoseok to the ginger haired girl next to him. “I think we just witnessed the first sign of mood swings,” his smile was so bright.        

“I heard that!” shouted Jimin, his voice muffled as he ate his noodles.

“You were supposed to, oppa,” shouted back Rose as Hoseok stood to follow Jimin into their room.

**

The drive to the club was silent as Daehyun wove in and out of traffic. His stubborn ex was sitting next to him nervously tapping her manicured nails against her leg. He honestly didn’t want her to come. What if this doesn’t lead to their Jimin?

It was a Friday night and if he remembers correctly, most shows happen on Fridays – Saturdays just the usual party night.

**

The sun had begun to set over the busy streets of Seoul. Some were on their way home while others headed out for a night filled fun. A group of friends made up of high schoolers and college students made their way down the street – joking and playfully teasing each other. If you didn’t know they, you’d think they were thugs with their leather jackets, tight ripped jean, bandanas, snapback, chokers, heavy eyeliner, and colored hair.

Taehyung was spinning is circles with Lisa on his back as she laughed in joy. He had decided to go back home after Jungguk called him crying saying that his social work was looking for him. He didn’t know what for but after two consecutive visits she threatened to report him as a runaway. Just another week or so and he’ll be 18. He’ll be able to move out and get his own little place. Auditions at an entertainment companies were going to start back up in January and if he’s lucky, he’ll get accepted as an apprentice.

It made Jimin smile knowing that his brother was smiling again. He snuggled against Hoseok as an icy gust of wind passed them. He was happy. Him, Yoongi, Hoseok, and his baby. They were comfortable in the small tow bedroom apartment Hoseok had. He had decided his baby was going to sleep with him and Hoseok until they felt confident enough to give the kid their own room. He made his brother promise not to move out until he was ready to settle down. (Clingy much, Jimin?)      

He looked up into the starless sky. His parents’ death anniversary was a day away. “Let’s go see mom and dad tomorrow, hyung. I want to tell them about the baby and introduce them to Hobi-hyung,” he voiced. He forgot, aside from his foster siblings and Hoseok, his friends didn’t know about his parents.

“I’m sure they know by now, Jiminnie,” Yoongi offered a small smile when Hoseok kissed the top of Jimin’s head.

“I know,” his brother turned to look at him. “I just want to be a good son.”  


 

The backstage waiting area was jammed pack with those who were going to perform and their crews. Waiters and waitresses entered and exited the room repeatedly, providing drinks to those who ordered. Jimin was nervous. It’s been a while since he’s been on stage. Yeah, the stages were bigger with a larger audience, but those were during showcases he had for the company he was at. The stage and audience were different. If he missed a step or was a second too late, he could quickly fix it and make it flow with his routine unlike tonight.

“We’re on in 5,” said Yoongi as he patted the younger’s back. “Don’t be nervous. It’s just like when you used to preform for those snobs. If you mess up, improvise. You can do this,” he encouraged his little brother.

“I’m not a rapper, I’m a dancer,” he commented. “I can’t think on the spot like Namjoon, Hoseok, you, and even Jungguk. I’ll make a fool out of myself out there, hyung. TaeTae can do my part,” he’s hoping his brother takes the bait.

“Nope. I believe in you Minie. You can do this. We’re MiniMini, remember?” Yoongi ducked a bit to look his little brother in the eyes. “Yeah?” they both nodded. “Let’s go.”

 

The scene hadn’t changed much over the years. The bar was still lined with people. The dance floor was flooded by teens and young adults. People wearing strange outfits. The difference now was the style people wore and the music that blared through the speakers.

Gyuri held on to Daejung’s hand tightly as they maneuvered through the crowd. What they were wearing didn’t go with the type of club they entered but she didn’t care. Someone said Jimin could possibly be here so she’s here. She didn’t have to worry about her daughter since she was staying over at Jisoo’s since they went to go watch the Christmas light show her neighborhood held.

The beat of the music was traveling though her bloodstream. She remembered those days. Being on a stage like the one at the back of the venue, with her four best friends. Her body pressed tightly against Daehyun as they dance the night away after.

_‘We Are Bulletproof’_

_‘We Are, We Are Bulletproof’_

The lights go out, trying to imitate and ominous theme to the performance. The lights cute back on and seven boys are standing with their back facing the crowed. The beat picks up a bit and they began their show.

Her eyes quickly noticed how energetic they were. How they began to work the crowed up. Giving them a hint of who and what they are.

“Damn, these boys are killin’ it,” commented Daehyun, pulling Gyuri to the bar so they could sit. They needed a plan. There was over 150+ people packed inside the venue and one of them could be Jimin.

They sat back and watched the shows. They energy they exerted was contagious. They were rapping and yet the audience was singing and dancing along to them. ‘ _True performers_ ’ she thought.

 

 

“Oh, my God!!!!” shouted Rose as her best friend walked out of the backstage area. “Oppa, that was amazing,” she threw her arms around him. Namjoon, Yoongi, and Hoseok still had a few more sets to do and Jimin was not about to miss out on his brother.

“Let’s get something to drink,” shouted Jimin as his friends all walked towards the dance floor. The night was young and they were here to celebrate. To those that knew, an early Christmas since the Min’s hated anything that had to deal with that specific holiday. Instinctively, Jimin wrapped his arm around Rose’s shoulder. He’s sure he wasn’t the only one that noticed the way some of the men were looking at their female friends and it didn’t sit right with him.

Rose and Jennie were sixteen-years-old!!!!!! Gross!!!!! Plus, some of these jerks have been very intimate with the hyung’s fists when they disrespect the girls. They should know by now.

“Hey Jimin,”

He knew that voice. He hated that voice. “I thought you were locked up, Kris,” he hated the way that name felt on his tongue. His guy was bad news and Jimin didn’t like him. When they say ‘Looks can be deceiving’, Kris made it true. With his young youthful appearance, thin face, full lips, and his eyes set in a permanent glare.

“Is that any way to talk to your hyung?” he smiles at they younger. God, how Jimin hates that smile.

“You ain’t my ‘hyung’, Kris,” he spits. “You’re nothing but a bad memory,” he tries to walk away.

“Oh, but Minie, we grew up in the same house. We shared the same room, remember?”

“I’m leaving. Bye,” said Jimin in a sassy tone. When was the last time he spoke that name?  He hated that man. He was insensitive and cruel. He had been a nice ‘hyung’ when he and Yoongi had first been placed with the Kim’s. He was Seokjin’s age – making his 13 then. It wasn’t a secret that he wasn’t right in the head, but that didn’t ruin Jimin’s image of him. He knew the pain both Yoongi and Jimin were going through.

But everything changed when they both auditioned for BIGHIT Dance Company when they were 12 and 15. Jimin made it, Kris didn’t even get a call back.

“Hey, Jimin,”

The younger was violently pulled back by his arm. He turned to swing at his old foster brother but a sharp pain in his chest halted him.

“Thanks for ruining my life,” hissed Kris as he yanked the knife out of the other’s chest before plunging it back in.

Jimin eyes widened in horror. What happened? He hadn’t felt anything until the knife in Kris’s hand was pressed into him till the hilt. Like if everything was happening in slow motion. The look on the other’s face as he tried to push the blade deeper in to his chest. The smile that graced his face. The way his eyes sparkled at how breathless he felt.  

Jimin stepped back after the blade was removed for the second time. His chubby hand came up to his chest, only to feel his black t-shit damp and his hand painted red.

The only thing going through his mind after the other stabbed him was his family. Are they going to be able to live a happy life without him? He can’t give Hoseok the child they were blessed with.

His vision began to tunnel and before he knew it he was in a never-ending fall. The noise the crowed and music all around him disappeared as he watched the other walk away.

 

 

“Mom? Mr. Jung?” Rose was thrown out of loop when she saw her mother and Mr. Jung sitting at the bar enjoying a drink. She didn’t care if she got yelled at. Her mom seemed to be on a date at a well know underground club. Park Gyuri was not the clubbing type.

“Oh, Rose, honey,” Gyuri cleared her throat while Daehyun coughed his drink. “What are you doing here?” she turns to face her daughter.

“I told you, the girls and I were invited by the boys to check out their show tonight. They’re the group that went on before these.” She turned to look for Jimin so she could introduce him to her mom, only to see this guy plunge a knife in him. “JIMIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Her voice screeching so loud it could the audience’s attention.  She ran to her friend as he fell.

This can’t be happening. Jimin didn’t have an evil bone in his body. He wouldn’t hurt a friggin’ fly, let alone another person.

 

Gyuri and Daehyun turned around as Rose cried bloody murder. His instinct kicked in and became an office again. He dropped his cherry coke, jumping out of the stool to assist the boy.

The kid’s shirt was matted with blood and so looking for where the wounds where was a little difficult for him. He ripped the shirt off the boy and saw two puncture wounds on the right side of the boy’s chest. The boy coughed and Daehyun pushed Rose out of the way to apply pressure.

“Someone call for help!!!” he shouted.

Gyuri sat next to Jimin and brought his head onto her lap. “It’s okay, sweet heart. We’re going to take care of you until help arrive, okay?” he held her tears back. This boy, he looked so much like Daehyun when he was younger. She traced his features – his hair was golden blonde, his skin seemed pale but she understood why, they slight puff of his eyes, that button nose, chubby cheeks, and his lips with that little pick in the center of his upper lip. He was so young.

“Ah,” whimper Jimin. He closed his eyes and his lips pulled over his teeth. Gyuri saw them begin to coat red.

“Hurry, oppa!” she shouted at him.

“Yes, we’re inside the club ‘Wave’. My friend’s been stabbed. His name is Min Jimin, he’s 18 years old. Please hurry,” sobbed Rose as she spoke to dispatch.   

Upon hearing the name, Daehyun snapped his head to face Jimin and then Gyuri. The boy coughed blood beginning to pool on the side of his lips.

“Jimin, you have to relax. I know this hurts, but you need to relax. Okay, buddy?” the NIS director’s voice began to creak. “Appa and Eomma are here now and were not going to let anyone take you away from us again, I promise, okay?”

“Please, hurry!!” cried Rose. “He’s about five months pregnant…” her voice began to fade into the background.

Hearing what came out of Daehyun’s mouth, Gyuri froze. This was her Jimin – her baby. Someone else tried to take her baby away. No, they can’t. Not again. NO.

“Ji-min?” a blonde boy dressed like Jimin fell to his knees next to them. He reached out to touch her son and she pushed him away.

“No,” she hugged Jimin’s head. “No one’s taking you away from me again, Minie. Come on, baby. You can do it. You have a little sister, too.  You have to be strong for her, too. Come on, Minie. Eomma and Appa are waiting you.” She slowly began to rock her body back and forth.

Yoongi, on the other hand, he his arm frozen in midair. His baby brother was laying on the floor bloody. He felt it. The shallow breathing, the sweaty palms.

“Nononononononononononono,” cried Jimin’s birth mother as he eyes close and body went limp in her arms. “JIMIN!!!! NONONONONONO! JIMIN!!! Wake up, honey. Come on wake up!!!!!” a painful sob ripped out of her chest as she cried into Jimin’s golden lock.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have I done???????


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errors are on me. It's mid-night and my sister's snoring is giving me a headache.   
> Hope y'all enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, last chapter I had quoted Rose saying Jimin was 5 months. That was an error, he's three months and counting.

_‘Tragedy hits S. Korea’s dance community this Christmas Eve morning. Seoul’s very own Min Jimin, was attacked moments after exiting the stage._

_Last night, Min was here at ‘Wave’, a nightclub known for hosting artist known within the underground music scene. Witnesses report that Min had been on stage preforming with his brother, S_

_UGA, and his rap crew ,BTS, before the attack happened. He was transported to a private hospital and his condition is unknown. No suspects or motive have been identified. We will keep you informed as more details surface. I am Yuri Choi, have a good morning.’_

**

Everything seemed to move in slow motion for Jungguk. One minute, he’s dancing with Jennie while Taehyung dances with Lisa and the next he sees Kris – one of the boys his parents used to foster when he was younger. He knew having Kris, Jimin, and Yoongi within the same area was a disaster waiting to happen. He wasn’t expecting to witness Kris pull a knife from his pocket to stab Jimin.

All sound stopped, movement was slowed down – as if God had pressed the slow-motion button within Jungguk’s brain. He sees Jimin slowly begin to fall and Rose running to him followed by a man in a suit. He turns to tackle Kris down to prevent him from getting away, he wasn’t the only one. Those who saw what that evil man had done tried to stop him, but the maknae of the group wasn’t going to let Kris leave.

Everything became a blur after…

**

He had a feeling Taehyung was prolonging their meeting but wasn’t sure why. He had gone through all the required measures to get a meeting with his brother’s foster family. He made sure his boyfriend kept the apartment clean while he was away. He held back on telling the court about his relationship in fear of them revoking any chance in meeting his brother.

What he wasn’t expecting was a call at 5 o’clock in the morning from the social worker telling him his brother was at the hospital but wasn’t sure to what reason exactly. He didn’t question why they didn’t contact the parents first. Both he and his boyfriend, Chanyeol, still dressed in their sleepwear and coffee in on hand, rushed through the early morning traffic to get to the hospital.

Arriving at the hospital, they both ran towards the emergency area. Upon entering the area, he didn’t expect to see a thin boy with messy brown and green hair with a bloody face. Sitting next to him was a thin blonde female who seem to be crying silently on his shoulder. On Taehyung’s right was his social worker, Ms. Kim.

She, too, had a somber expression on her face.

Taking a deep breath, he walked up to the three.

 

“Taehyung-ah, I’ve been trying to contact you for some time now,” began Ms. Kim. She was a middle-aged woman that loved what she did. Her long hair was an artificial black, the makeup she wore kept the youthful look to her skin, but her hazel-green eyes reflected the years and knowledge she learned over the years.

 

The teen side-eyed her. His brother was in surgery to repair his lung and she wants to talk about why she’s been looking for him. His little brother is being treated for the wounds he received as he and some man held Kris down.

He knew what she wanted to talk about. That’s why he was avoiding her, too. His father had told him a few days ago that they had found blood relative. But due to the events that had happened with Jimin, his teenage mind said something different.

“They just want to get rid of me like they did Yoongi-hyung and Jimin. I’m almost 18, an adult,” he snarled at her. He’s basically an adult, he can live by himself. He has his plan.

“Yoongi is 20 years-old, almost 21. We, my co-workers and I, we may not find Yoongi’s profession stable to have custody of Jimin, but they had always said that once Yoongi turned of legal age, they’d leave the Kims’. You, on the other hand, Taehyung-ah, legally, you won’t be considered an adult until the age of 20.” Ms. Kim looked away from the boy before her when she saw someone heading their way. She smiled. “Do you remember what I told you about your mother?” she asked gently.

Taehyung was thinking this woman was seriously crazy. Many places and things consider 18 the legal adult age, so why is this lady telling him he has to spent another two years where he doesn’t want to live?

“What about her?” he turned to see if Lisa had fallen asleep since her cries had softened so much.

“After years of searching for your family,” she smiled towards the boy when his head snapped in her direction, jolting Lisa awake. “He didn’t know you existed until a few weeks back and he’s been dying to meet you.” Ms. Kim stood from her seat and walked over to Baekhyun, who had been standing nervously a few feet away.

Taehyung followed his social worker with his eyes as she moved only to land on a smaller and older version on himself. He had messy light brown hair, about two shade lighter then him, his eyes glistened with tears. The shorter male had a smaller nose but their resemblance was uncanny.

“Taehyung-ah, this is Byun Baekhyun and he’s your older brother.”

Tae stood from his seat as he stared at the other. This was too much at one time. He should run. His instinct is telling him to room and not look back. But before he could even take a step, the shorter male places two warm hands on his cheeks. The tears that were pooling in the other’s eyes spilled free. The warmth that left those hands and seeped into his cheeks was similar, if not, greater than the warmth that came from Jimin, Yoongi, Seokjin, and Jungguk. He wanted to compare it to the warmth that he received from his foster parents but this man surpassed it.

He yearned for that type of warmth. The type that a parent would give their child since birth. True love and warmth. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around the other and held him – Baekhyun hugged him back just as tight.

“You’re finally home, Taehyungie,” sobbed Baekhyun as he held his brother close.

**

The eldest and youngest of the Kim siblings had joined the rest of those waiting for any news on Jimin. Seokjin had forgotten to contact his parents and when he finally did, it seemed like it had been hours since he called and spoke with his father.

And that’s where Mr. and Mrs. Kim found them when they had entered the hospital that morning. Yoongi was sitting between Hoseok and a young girl they had never seen before. The girl had her arms wrapped around their son’s middle, her head resting on his shoulder, and holding Hoseok’s hand over his lap. Hoseok was doing the same. Next to the girl was a woman younger than Mrs. Kim holding Yoongi’s hand over the girl’s lap – her while form fitting white dress was painted red. Next to her was a man whose white dress shirt was also painted black. They couldn’t deny that he looked like Jimin in the angle he was sitting. A few sets away from them they saw Taehyung sitting with Namjoon, Jennie, Baekhyun, another man, and a young girl they didn’t know.

“You did this!!!” shouted Mrs. Kim, storming her way towards Hoseok. She ignored how broken he looked. She ignored his tear stricken face as she cursed his existence. “You filthy lowlife!!!! You ruined my son’s life!!!!” she shouted.

Everyone who was sitting around them looked up at her, shocked by how disruptive she was being in the moment. Hoseok, being the kind-hearted, not a single bad bone in his body type of guy, let every word that attacked him seep in. He believed her too. Unlike his friends, he didn’t grow up in a wealthy or middle class neighborhood. He didn’t grow up with two parental figures in his life – his mother being a single mother of two who worked various jobs for long hours to support her kids’ dreams. He started street dancing and rapping at a young age.

But he doesn’t regret it. He met the world’s best people and who he considers the love of his life, Jimin. The 18-year-old boy who is fighting not only for his life, but their baby’s life as well. It’s the same boy he promised to protect, only to be distracted by the cheers and claps of his fans. He failed. He failed as a boyfriend. His baby wasn’t even born yet and he already failed as a father.

So, he just let head fall forward as new tears began to spill from his eyes silently.

Yoongi saw his foster mother storming their way as she shouted who knows what. The way she suddenly felt it was okay to act like a ‘mother’ rubbed him the wrong way. Where was she when Jimin went to her for help? She kicked him out! He didn’t care if she didn’t want him living here anymore since her responsibility over the 20-year-old was no longer needed. But Jimin? He still needed the guidance for a mother figure in his life and she denied him that privilege.

_No, she shouldn’t be here crying and making a scene when she was being a bitch!!!!_

A loud cracking sound broke the trance Mrs. Kim had everyone in.

Rose stood before her friend’s mother. Her arm still in the air from the slap she had given Mrs. Kim. She was nothing short of pissed off. Hoseok had done nothing wrong!!! And for her to blame something no one new about on him was unforgiveable!!!

“How _dare_ you talk to him like that!” he snarled at the elder woman ready to attack. “How dare you b-blame him for something he didn’t do!!” her voice broke. The emotions swirling within her confused her – anger, sadness, hopefulness, and many others that she didn’t know how to place. But one thing’s for sure, this woman is blaming the wrong person. “You weren’t there so you don’t know!!!!”

“Are you his whore, too!!” hissed back Mrs. Kim. “Did h-”

“Get.Out” his tone was so low, those around him almost missed him.

“What?!”

“I said, GET OUT!!!!” shouted Yoongi, his tone the loudest anyone that knows him has ever heard. “I don’t want you here. And, I’m sure as hell Jimin doesn’t want you here, either.” Yoongi stands from his seat to shield both Hoseok and Rose from his foster mother.

“You will not keep me from seeing…”

“HE IS NOT YOUR SON!!! WHY DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!!!!”

“Don’t Yoongi-ah,” injected his foster father, trying his best to stop any further arguing.

“NO! She needs to fuckin’ learn. Jimin and I aren’t her sons. Not once did she treat us like she treats Jin-hyung, Tae, Guk, and even Kris!!! Kris is the reason why Jimin is in here, _Eomma,_ ” the way he sneered the word was laces with so much venom, the way it hurt Mrs. Kim was unbearable. “You didn’t even bother to ask. You just assumed that it was Hoseok’s fault that this happened.

“And what makes you think he wants to see you?” he crossed his arms over his chest. His foster mother stayed quiet. “Exactly, he doesn’t.”

Everything was quiet as Yoongi and Mrs. Kim stared each other down. Yoongi knew he was right. Jimin wouldn’t want to see her – at least, not yet.

 

They weren’t sure how many hours had passed since Jimin had entered the O.R. No one has entered to tell them anything yet and everyone was getting restless. Daehyun, who hadn’t seen that Taehyung was also present at the hospital, let alone, notice that his agent was sitting not that far from him had been there the whole time – still proudly wearing his baby blue footsie pajamas and a thick winter coat.

As Daehyun has spoken with the detectives and officers who arrived on scene, he believes that if he wanted to know the motive for why his son was attacked his team must do a full investigation on everyone who was involved. He knows that his persona’ team will be able to figure something out. He and Baekhyun openly talked about the case – as far as even requesting a DNA test on Jimin as physical proof that he is both Gyuri’s and the director’s son.

How was he going to tell Yoongi that the boy wasn’t his biological brother and how was he going to tell Rose that her older brother was sitting under her nose for that past year or so?

Before he can come up with a plan to break the news, the surgon walks out to speak to them. They all sworn the poor name and bombard him with questions left and right. _‘Is Jimin going to make it? Is he okay? What about the baby? Did he lose a lot of blood?’_

The doctor brings his hands up to halt everyone at once. “Everything was a success. Both Jimin and the baby are expected to do a full recovery. Unfortunately, his left lung collapsed on his way here but EMS was able to work quickly and take proper procession. Due to his injury, the oxygen the fetus was receiving was so low, their heart rate was dropping quickly. But they are both fighters and they were able to pull through.

“Since he is pregnant, we had to get in contact with his physician on the baby. They are placing him in observation, right now. He’ll be in anything from one hour to two depending on how his post op. vitals are. Only two family members allowed right now,”

Before he could even finish that statement, both Yoongi and Rose wear already following the nurse towards their brother. Rose held Yoongi’s arm as they walked. He was the only thing keeping her grounded at this moment.   

Upon entering the area where Jimin was at, Yoongi felt his blood rush to his feet. He looked so fragile and tiny in that huge medical bed. His golden lock haloed his head, he skin was so pale now they finally had something similar. He was tucked in so tight that the cover hugged his body leaving nothing to their imagination. Even that small swell just below his stomach.

There were so many wires and tubes around Jimin, Yoongi felt like yanking all of them off as he yelled in frustration. Jimin shouldn’t be here. He should be at home sleeping or watching a cheese Christmas movie as he sipped hot coco.

Rose on the other hand, couldn’t hold her tears. Jimin’s beautiful honey toned skin was white. She had found him so beautiful when they met. The was his hair flowed so nicely in the breeze. How his eyes disappeared when his laughed that contagious laugh of his. The crinkle of his nose.

“They had to use you did, Oppa. All this time, Eomma and I were thinking you were dead while you were with me the whole time. You were by my damn side this whole time and I didn’t recognize you at all. But you don’t look like mom, how I do. We finally found you,” she took his hand in hers and kissed his knuckles. I always had my Oppa with me,” she smiled to herself. “My brother.”

Nope, she’s lying. Yoongi and Jimin have the same mother. Their parents used to tell them stories of when they were smaller. He remembers the way his mother used to say that Jimin liked making things difficult for himself since birth.

He walks up to Jimin and takes his opposite hand, “You better bet well quick, Jiminie. We all need to see you, sunshine!!! I need you,” he mumbled.

 

Everyone switched turns in visiting Jimin after he had been moved to the ICU. Hoseok and Yoongi would stay every night making sure that no one besides his appointed nurse of doctor would enter his little brother’s room.

Rose’s words still playing in his head. ‘ _We thought you were dead while you were with me_ ’.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a rough few weeks for Jimin’s loved ones.

The test results were in, Gyuri, Daehyun, and Yoongi stood as still as possible as the doctor hand the envelope to the NISI Director. For such a thin sheet of paper, it felt heavy in the man’s clammy hand.

“A copy of the results has been sent to your office to help with the case,” the doctor offered a sad smile to Yoongi. “Min Jimin is the missing Park boy.”

Daehyun ripped open the sealed envelope and viewed the results. Positive. Jimin was his son. He has a son with Gyuri, the woman he still in love with. A small piece of him and a small piece of her created the boy that laid in a hospital bed not that far from them.

“No,” denied Yoongi. That was a lie. His parents wouldn’t keep a secret like that from them. “You’re lying!!! My mom would have told us he was adopted. No,” he shook his head. He felt it – the onset of an anxiety attack. His vision began to swim. The voices of those around him became muffled. The tingly sensation began at the tips of his fingers and toes and was slowly spreading throughout his body. He couldn’t breathe.

Neither Gyuri nor Daehyun knew what was going on, let alone know what to do. Fortunately, the doctor recognized what was going on and was able to help the younger through it. 

**

Hoseok hadn’t been home since the attack. His friends had taken turns bringing him and Yoongi clothes so they could shower. It felt so weird being home without Jimin's contagious laughter and sweet smile. He had expected to arrive home to an empty apartment but once he turned the knob and opened the door, the living room light and television were on. For a fact, he knows Yoongi turned them off after they left. He wouldn’t leave without turning everything off to avoid a fire.

He turned to look at both Rose and Jisoo who had volunteered to help him clean his messy apartment. Jimin is still asleep but he doesn’t want the younger to come home to their apartment in such a state.

They quietly toed off their shoes as they entered the apartment. Jisoo stood in front of Rose to protect her from the intruder. She had the back of Hoseok’s coat in a tight grip.

“We should call the cops,” hissed Rose, she was pressed against her friend, mimicking Jisoo.

“We can handle if it’s one guy,” hushed Hoseok, slowly walking farther into his apartment.

“I already have one friend in the hospital, I don’t need another,” was her response as she pushed him over her shorter friend’s shoulder.

“Roseanne!” he cried out, catching himself against the wall with a loud thud, announcing them to whoever had broken into his apartment.

“Hobi, is that you?” called out a soft female voice.

That very voice halts the two girls behind him. He would recognize that voice anywhere but the growl that escaped Jisoo’s lips was frightening. His eyes grew wide as he slowly turned around but it was too late. The top of her head barely reached his shoulders but like those scary tiny dogs, she attacked. She latched her hand to the back of his neck in a threatening manner.

“You’re _cheating_ on Jimin?” she growled, her eyes wide with rage. If she looked this crazy he can picture how fatal Rose looks without even glancing her direction.

“ ** _Hobi_**?!?!”

_Fuck! That was Rose. My life is over. I’m sorry!!!!!!!!_

“Oh, are these your friends from school?”

Rose narrowed her eyes at the female with long-silky black hair, fair skin, and large round eyes that walked into view. “Who are you?” she snarled. Mentally, she rolled up the sleeve to her shirt, ready to fight whoever tried getting between her best friend and his boyfriend.

“Hi, I’m Dawon. Hoseok’s older sister. It’s nice to meet you,” she smiled so brightly, it almost blinded the younger girls.

“Sister?!?!” they called out at the same time.

“You never told us you had a sister,” accused the ginger as she crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. Jisso released her deadly hold on the elder.

“Yes, my sister and I don’t see why I have to tell you anything,” he ran to hide behind the other. He gave them an offended look. She just laughed, that traitor!!!!

“Go wash up. Mom went to the store to buy some more vegetable for the get well stew she’s making for Jimin tonight,” Dawon rolled her eyes at her brother before patting his head. She turned to leave towards the kitchen but the lack of response stopped her in her tracks.

Her words felt like frozen water was spilled on him. He had spoken to his mother at the beginning of the week for a brief moment but neglected on telling her everything – about the baby, the attack. For all his family knew, Jimin was his boyfriend and wasn’t feeling well at the moment.

“Um,” he gulped, trying to dislodge the lump in his throat. He tried willing the tears away but it didn’t work.

“Hoseok,” she didn’t like the look on his face. She glanced to the girls behind her baby brother and was greeted with identical mournful expressions. “What’s wrong?”

“It, ah, Jimin. He’s in a come-like state right now,” he whispered.

The girls grabbed their stuff and left, leaving Hoseok with his sister as they waited for their mother to get back.

**

Taehyung enjoyed the moments he was able to spend with his older brother. But he was hardly home because of his job. Ms. Kim said once that the younger was comfortable he would be able to live with his brother. But it seemed like time was going by extra slow.

He was able to get to know Chenyeol a bit, though. He was a music teacher at the high school in their neighborhood. He loved his job and was glad of where he was in life.

“So, you’ve known my brother since you were kids?” he asked over a mouth full of fluffy pancakes.

“Yeah, after your mom ‘died’ his dad became an alcoholic. So, what my dad did, since they were best friends, my parents took him in until we were able to get his dad the proper help,” he shrugged and offered a sad smile.

“What was he like? Was he the “mom” friend? He seems like a “mom” friend to me,” added Taehyung, stuffing more food into his mouth.

“You’re a lot like him, actually,” smiled Chenyeol as he brought his coffee mug to his lips. “You’re a lot taller than he was at your age and your voice is a lot deeper. The way you act, your smile. I sometime confuse you for him when I wake up on the days you stay over.” He felt so comfortable around the younger he forgot to school his expression and tone around him.

“Are you two in a relationship?”

The elder chocks on his hot coffee.

“I’m totally cool with that. Jimin and Hope-hyung live together and expecting a baby,” Taehyung shrugs.

“Oh, would you look at the time, I have to go to work and get things ready for class. Bye…” Chenyeol scurries out the kitchen, ruffling Taehyung’s newly dyed lavender hair as he leaves.

The younger just giggled to himself. They were so cute. But, no more. He was going to make it his mission they don’t hide around him anymore. He’s not one to judge, anyway.

**

“Yoongi-ah,” whispered Gyuri as she knelt in front of the younger. She was excited and relieved that Jimin was her son but her happiness didn’t compare to what Yoongi was going through. He was just told that the only family he had let wasn’t even a blood relative.

The younger didn’t budge, he just sat there staring at his hands.

She took his hand in hers. “Yoongi-ah,” this time he looked up at her. It broke her heart to see how broken he was.

“What,” his voice so small and weak.

“Jimin **is** your brother. It doesn’t matter what that paper says,” she took a risk and kissed the palms of his hands, just like she used to do to her daughter when she was like this.

Yoongi went to pull his hands away but she tightened her grip. A quiet sob escaped his lips. Cold, hard-cored rapper? Not when it came to the people he loved.

“That paper says I’m Jimin’s mother by blood but that is all.” Those words broke her heart. “He was ripped from my hand when he was born and I hate my father for doing that to me, to Jimin, to Rosanne, to **you**. But I don’t have the bond you have with him. I can only be his mother if he allows me too. But you? To him you are his brother, his parent. You raised him into the man he is today. You showed him the love and support his father, his sister, and I weren’t allowed too. You are his family, so, please, I beg you, always, **always** be there for him. Always be the older brother he loves and cherishes. Promise me you will not stop loving him because of what that paper says,” tears rolled down her checks as she kissed the younger’ hands again. It pained her to admit, but if Yoongi told her to leave, she would. She wouldn’t fight it. She wouldn’t do to her son the same thing her father did to her. She wouldn’t take Jimin away from the only family he knows.

She would be content with knowing that her baby is alive and well and that her children will at least be in each other’s live – even just as friends.

The room was silent except for the beeping of the heart monitors attached to Jimin.

_‘Ugh, that sound is getting annoying!!!! Turn it off!!!!!’_

“Please,” her voice equally as soft – her voice and the beeping monitors covered up the tiny whimper.

Yoongi nodes. His messy blonde locks bouncing on top of his head. “Okay,” he agreed and bit his bottom lip. His mind was racing. She wasn’t going to take him away!!! He wouldn’t let her do it. He would fight tooth and nail to keep his brother. Even if it killed him.

“Thank you,” she sobs and takes him in her arms. It kills her, but she knows it’s for the best. She’ll have to walk away willingly this time. She can’t destroy this family. She released him so she could stand. “Thank you, Yoongi-ah,” she kissed his forehead. She was on her way out when he reached out for her arm.

“Stay,” he mumbles. He knows how to take things rationally, even though he anxiety take hold sometimes. But, if what she said is true, he can’t keep her way from Jimin, either.

_‘Hyung, stop shouting’_

“What?”

_‘Who’s he talkin’, too?’_

“I said, stay,” he clears his throat. “He’s your son, too. And if what you say is true, you have every right to be in his life, as I do,” he locks eyes with her.

‘ _Wha-’_

His eyes wouldn’t open. Why won’t they open? He felt the muscles in his face contract, feeling a bit sore from lack of movement. He was able to move his eyes but his eyelids felt cemented shut. Slowly, they opened and the first thing he saw was a while ceiling.

That smell, he knows it. It was a smell that clung to him and Yoongi when they lived in the hospital until they were able to be place either in a home or orphanage. He hates that smell. Medicine, deceases, death, and chemicals.

He blinked his eyes but it was too late. Painful memories began to surface.

**_ Flashback  _ **

“I spy, um, something big and gray,” giggled the 10-year-old as he looked out the window.

The sky was gray and sad, but the first snow hadn’t hit yet. His mother hated taking them out in such horrible weather since Yoongi would get sick easily but agreed to take a stroll along the Hans River to reenact her first date with her husband since her baby loved listening to love stories.

“They sky,” tsked Yoongi, rolling his dark eyes. He leant over to ruffle his little brother’s ginger hair. Jimin always chooses the sky when they play ‘I Spy’.

“No, silly hyungie,” the younger covered his mouth as he laughed. “That,” he pointed at pick up that was heading their way. Before his innocent mind could grasp what was going on he felt the back of his head collide with the window behind him.  His vision fogged over and his world began to swim.

Yoongi, being so thin and underweight for his age group, was almost thrown from the rolling vehicle – falling unconscious against Jimin.

“H-hyun-g,” groaned the child, trying to move his arm to shake his brother, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t feel it and that’s what scared him. He couldn’t feel anything besides the throbbing pain in his head. “Eomma,” he whimpered but received no response. He tried moving his head but couldn’t. He slowly moved his eyes and that’s when he saw her – eyes open and void of any warmth - of love, her body twisted in a painful way and face bloodied and covered in glass. “Eomma!!!!!!! Eomma!!!!” He shouted his voice raw.

“There’s kids!!!!” he heard a voice shout but the pain was unimaginable. His world went black.

**_ End of flashback _ **

As he and Jimin’s birth mother talked, Jimin’s heart monitor went crazy.

“Eom-ma!!” whimpered his brother, his voice cracking due to lack of use.

Yoongi turned around and saw his brother convulsing in pain. Such reaction frightened him. He had never reacted like this before.

“Minnie, I’m here. Hyung is here,” he quickly got to his brother’s side and took him in his arms. “Hyung is here,” he whispered against his brother’s temple, lips against his cold skin.

Jimin’s hand came up to grip his shirt and that when Yoongi noticed the younger had yanked out his IV.

“I’m here,” he silently cried with his brother. If Jimin was able to rip out the IV as he panicked, he must have opened his stiches too.

Medical staff swarmed the room thinking the worst – Daehyun and Hoseok rushing in after them.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when days are gray,” he gruff voice was nowhere near as soothing as their mother’s but it helped Jimin relax. He kept humming the soft tune, gently rocking the boy back and forth. Jimin’s tired body went limp in his arms due to the medicine still in his system.

He laid the boy back down, and sure enough, his medical gown had a growing blood stain in his chest.

 

It was hours before they could see Jimin again. After some many hours of testing to make sure Jimin hadn’t completely opened his wound. They weren’t allowed to crowed the room – only family. Like that would stop them.

Yoongi slowly pushed open the door to Jimin’s room and was greeted by the younger with a small smiled.

“Hey, Minnie,” he greeted as he entered. “How you feeling?” he tried to pace his steps but he wanted to be at his brother’s side. He took the youngers hand in his.

“Like shit,” snorted the younger, whimpering in pain. “What happened?” he gripped his brother’s hand.

“Long story, but don’t worry about it yet. All you have to worry about is getting better and making sure my niece or nephew is safe, okay?” smiled Yoongi. He wanted to hold his brother but was afraid to hurt him more. So, what he did was place a loving kiss on the boys forehead like their mother used to do.

“Okay,” He agreed. “Where’ Hoseok?” he asked closing his eyes for a bit.

“Oh, I don’t know,” he motioned towards the door and Jimin smiled at what he saw.

His boyfriend stood there in a large puppy onesie, holding a large plush teddy and flowers in his hands. His washed out pink hair exposed his forehead, showing off the handsome features Jimin fell in love with.

“Hi,” smiled the younger.

“Hey,” greeted Hoseok as he walked towards the bed. He walked around to the other side, avoiding any wires that were on the floor and or hanging off the bed. He kissed the youngers chapped lips. “I love you,” he took Jimin’s hand in his after placing the flowers on the end table.

“I love you, too,”

“How are you feeling?” Jimin moved over a bit so he could share with the elder.

“Better now that you’re here,” he answered earning a cry of protest from his brother. “You, too, hyung. I need my little family together.” He moves the hand that has holding his boyfriend’s hand towards bump. “God, they’ve grown so much,” he feels his boyfriend rub gentle circles around his belly.

“You’re almost 16 weeks…”

The three of them start talking about how the pregnancy is progressing. They are slowly letting Jimin know everything that happened while he was asleep. All, that is, except the part that his birth family is waiting on the other side of the door, waiting to formally meet him.

Daehyun pulled Gyuri against his chest, seeing their son is finally awake. They can’t wait to meet him. So many scenarios play out in their heads. Some the same and some different.    


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt that this story was progressing a bit slow so I went ahead and sped it up a bit.  
> Enjoy

“Nicole, are you sure about this?” asked Hara, nervously glancing around the packed nightclub. She didn’t judge people by their looks but she was afraid someone would try and fight her for looking at them ‘wrong’. Some women were in skimpy outfits with all their assets out, other were dress in oversized t-shirts and jeans. Same with the men, some were only waring jean. They looked dangerous to the young high school student.

“I’m sure,” laughed Nicole as she put her cigarette to her lip. She took one puff and her lungs felt like exploding. She quickly exhaled the smoke and dumper it in the drink of a clubgoer. “You can cross that off my bucket list,” she coughed out a lung. She took a sip out of her coke.

“Are you okay?” Jiyoung, trying to hold her laughter and not say ‘I told you so’ to her friend. She hid behind Gyuri when she saw her friend glare at her.

“I’m sure. I heard those seniors in lunch talking about coming here every weekend. Maybe if they see us here they’ll think were cool enough to hang,” she answered after she felt her lung no longer fighting against the smoke. “I booked us the stage for a few songs to see if the crowd loves us.” she motioned everyone to follow her as she walked towards the stage.

“And what if they boo us off stage,” whined Gyuri, latching onto Seung-yeon’s black. She was the oldest of her friends but she felt more like a kid her age when she was with her friends.

“Get off, Unnie,” laughed the younger. “You’re pulling my top down.”

“Sor-ow,” the redhead fell down after bumping into a broad chest.

“Shit,” cursed a other person. “Are you okay?” they asked and stuck their arm out to help her.

“I’m fi,” the teen’s jaw fell slack. She would never associate the word beautiful with a man but, wow, he was beautiful – dirty blond hair, tan skin, his dark brown eyes lined with kohl, full set of lips. He had a mesh tank on, showing the tattoos that covered his body. “I’m fine,” she blushed taking his hand.

“No broken bones? Spilled drink? Wet hair?” he asked holding up his cup of spilled beer.

“I’m sorry,” she quickly apologized, “I wasn’t looking where I was walking,” she bowed.

“Nothing but a quick exchange of contact information and car insurance policy and we’d be good to go,” he smiled at her and she laughed.

“I don’t think my insurance company covers reckless walking,” she smiles back.

“Pretty smile for a pretty girl. Jung Daehyun,” he introduces himself.

“Park Gyuri,” she blushes.

“Unnie, let’s go,” shouts Nicole, motioning for her friend to hurry.

“I have to go. My friends are waiting for me” she walks away, slightly waving at the other.

“See you late, Park Gyuri,” he bites his lip seductively as he waves back. Once she was out of sight he began fanning his underarms from how much he was sweating just talking to a pretty girl.

“Damn Daehyun talked to a girl?” crakled Youngjae as he threw his arm around his friend’s shoulder. “I’m surprised you didn't choke,” he teased.

“Leave me alone,” he clicked his tongue and shoved the younger off of him. “Let’s go, hyun and Zelo are about to preform,” he motioned towards the stage when he noticed movement. Yongguk was clacking behind them as he followed.

 

“To night we have something different for you tonight. I know, I know,” chuckled the MC when someone shouted something Daehyun couldn’t decipher. “Tonight, is their very first performance on stage. Please give them a warm welcome, KAAARRRRRRRRRAAAAAA!” The crowd went wild.    

The music began and the light came one. Five young girls stood center stage. They all had their hair loose, white crop tops, baggy red pants – left pant leg rolled up a bit, and black suspenders. But Daehyun just saw the cute girl he had accidently bumped into. He’s not going to lie, the other girls danced better, but there was something about the cute redhead that had him drawn in.

“Hyung, look at the ass on that one?” gulped Jongup as he stretched his neck to follow the girl.

“Who?” asked Himchan as he took a sip of his beer. “They’re all fucking hot.”

“The red head?” asked Youngjae

“Yeah,”

“Nah, that’s hyung’s lady. I like the cute one, with the smile,” Youngjae brought his clenched fist to his mouth and bit hard. “I’ve never seen girls like that here.”

“Shut up, don’t disrespect them,” scolded Daehyun, smacking the younger two on the back of the head. “Learn your manners.” If only his little Daehyun would listen.

 

“Hey,”

She jumped when they guy from earlier whispered him her ear, his breath tickling her ear. “Shit, you scared me,” Gyuri was about to smack his arm but held back when she remembers they had just met.

“I’m sorry, I came to see if you wanted to dance,” Daehyun, if she remembers correctly, held his hand out once more.

“But a rap battle is going on,” she looked at the stage and saw the senior student from her school on stage.

“Not here,” he pointed up to the second floor. “It’s two clubs in one.”

“Sure,” she handed Jiyoung her drink and followed the boy towards the second floor. Heavy bass bounced off every surface. Bodies were molded together on the dance floor. Neon green and blue strobe lights reflected off the windows that gave view to the ground floor. “I’ve never danced this type of music before,” she shouted loud enough to be heard but not blow the blondes eardrum.

“I’ll show you,” he shouted back. He pulled her towards the dance floor and stood behind her, her back touching his chest. He placed his hands on her hips. “You just do this,” he whispered in her ear and began to sway their hips together.

Her face felt hot but she let the music mover her body. Nervously, she turned to look at Daehyun for some odd reason and noticed he was looking at her too. She stared at him but found her eyes dropping to his lips. She could smell the alcohol on his breath but didn’t care, they looked so soft and fluffy and so close.

His eyes widened when he felt her lips on him. Part of him wanted to pull away but the other part didn’t. How often is a cute girl with a rockin’ body going to give him the time of day. He let his eyes close and let their lips mold together.

 

The following week they did what Daehyun and his friends call the butt dance wearing cheerleading outfits.

**

Yoongi playfully gaged when Hoseok tenderly kissed his younger brother on the lips. Gyuri and Daehyun laughed. Jimin felt nervous, he wanted to know why. Why they had abandoned him. He wanted to know why his parents never told him he was adopted and by what he’s heard when he’s ‘asleep’, Yoongi didn’t know either. But he stayed quiet. He didn’t want them to know he knew. He wanted them to tell him on their own.

“Mmmm…, give me another one,” he giggled as he placed another kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

“I have some people I want you to meet,” Hoseok mumbled against Jimin’s lips ad he pulled away.

“Okay,”

The older of the two walked towards the door and motioned for someone to enter. He held the door open for a short thin woman with rich dark brown eyes, golden skin, and a short fair skinned girl that looked identical to his boyfriend.

Jimin lovingly rubbed his tummy and smiled. Hoseok had held back on talking about his family and thought they would shun him if they found out he liked men. Afraid they wouldn’t accept their relationship.

“Eomma, Noona,” smiled Hoseok as he walked towards the younger. He sat behind Jimin and wrapped his arms around Jimin’s thick middle. “This is Min Jimin, my boyfriend and our little Mochi,” he kissed the top of Jimin’s head and placed his hand on the other’s belly. He looked so calm and collected on the outside but Jimin could feel him shivering in anticipation. He wasn’t any better, thought.

“I’m… I’m going to be a grandmother?” Ms. Jung covered her mouth in shock. Her eyes began to water with pure joy. She was going to be a grandma!! “Oh, Hoseoki!!!” she smiled as she brought her son in arms.

Dawon, on the other hand, pushed past her mother and brother to examine Jimin closely. Like if she didn’t believe her brother actually had a boyfriend.

The younger moved back in fright.

“How did you get with this sexy thing? Do you know who this is? It’s Min Jimin! The Min Jimin. Nope you’re lying, you’re just trying to pull one on us,” she reached out to poke the youngers pink cheeks only to receive an odd look form him.

“I’m guessing you’re a fan?” he nervously giggled. She poked his forehead and he stopped. “Um?”

“Noona,” hissed Hoseok, lightly shoving his sister away from his boyfriend. “Give him a little room.” He turned to his mom, “I’ll introduce you to everyone.”

But before he could, Jimin’ OB/GYN walked into the room with the ultrasound tech behind him. “I’ sorry to interrupt but it’s time to see how Little Mochi is doing,” he smiled. “Oh, new faces,” he laughed. “Do you want everyone in the room Jimin?” he asked.

There was no dry seat in the room when the image of Baby Jung appeared on the screen and the heart beat echoed off the walls. Yoongi kissed the back of his brother’s hand. Mrs. Jung and Dawon held Hoseok in a tight grip as ugly fat tears ran down their checks.

“Congratulations, gramma,” hummed Daehyun, nuzzling his nose against Gyuri’s.

“Congrats, grampa,” he whispered back, lips meeting in the middle. They ignored how dry their throats had become and the wet cheeks they both sported.

Jimin looked at them. He knew Rose’s biological father was in prison in Australia for domestic abuse so that wasn’t her father. He wasn’t stupid.. He knew he looked like Agent Jung but why did they give him away!! Why didn’t they want him, if it’s true that he’s their son???


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jimin’s family is loaded beyond belief. They are knows as S.Korea’s Royal Family. Our Mochi is 4 months (16 weeks)

He could feel the way she ran her thin fingers through his blonde locks. He wanted to coil back but didn’t want her to know he was wake. _Maybe I’m just scared to learn the truth._

“You’re so strong, my baby boy,” mumbled the redhead, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. For the first time since he was admitted into the hospital they were alone. “You’ve endured so much more than I did at your age. I don’t think I’d be able to survive,” she sniffled a giggle. “One of the happiest days of my life was the day I felt your first kick. It made you more real. That and all the churros and cheesecake you wanted,” she kissed his forehead. “I’ll make sure that your parents don’t do what mine did to me. I promise, you won’t miss a minute of you baby’s life, like I did.”

That last comment made Jimin’s interest peck a bit, but he didn’t move. Why was he scared to confront her?

“Hey?” the hospital room door opened as Yoongi’s gruff voice floated to his ears. Jimin heard two sets of feet shuffle close to him. “They said they’d release him later on today depending on what the results of his last test say. His doctor is still worried that one of the drugs they used might have affected the baby,” Yoongi took his brother’s hand in his.

“That’s good,” smiled Gyuri, running her fingers though her son’s hair again.

The blonde noticed his brother’s brow twitch in annoyance. _This little shit is acting._

“Is everything alright?” his brother’s mother’s voice made him turn to face Daehyun who had been quiet since he returned from his office.

The director took a deep breath and motioned them to sit on the chair next to Jimin’s bed. “Honestly, no, I’m not.” He looked at his son and couldn’t help but groan in annoyance. “Your father has been present in both Jimin’ and Yoongi’s life since their parents died.” He ran a hand through his brown hair.

“Grandfather Park?” the blonde asked. He was the only stranger that had come into their lives after their parents died. Yoongi turned to look at Gyuri and then at Daehyun.  “He’s your father?” he almost shouted. “Your father,” he pointed at the redhead, “the same man who ran you out of Korea,” he pointed at the director, “is the same man who kidnapped Jimin from you,” he pointed the Gyuri once more, “and has been in my brother’s life since we were placed with the Kims?”

Jimin’s eyes shot open when he heard Yoongi say the work **kidnapped**. Grandfather Park was the sweet man that had scouted Jimin to join the entertainment company he was at. That can’t be possible, can it?

“That’s not all,” sighed Daehyun. “During our investigation, Baekhyun, uh, Taehyung’s brother,” he clarified for Yoongi, “was looking into all accounts Chairman Park has, personal and those related to the companies. He found something.” He turned to look Gyuri. “Jimin and Rose going to the same school was planned by him. Both their tuitions have been paid in full Jimin’s since he was a kid and Rose’s when you finally moved back. He has three college and trust funds in the National Bank. Your ‘full-ride scholarships’ are being paid out-of-pocket, for the both of you.” He looked at Yoongi.

Yoongi gulped at what he was hearing. He can’t be serious. This whole time, Jimin’s kidnapper had been in their live. This whole time, they were in the presence of the man who took Jimin from his mother and gave him to his parents. This whole time, the man known as the King of South Korean knew who Jimin and he were.

“Just like how he started your fashion line, Ri, he started PJM Entertainment – Park Ji-Min Entertainment. Since he knew you both had the love for dance and music, he started the company for the two of you.”

“Wh-what?”

Everyone turned to look towards the voice and notice Jimin sitting up on the bed, hugging the plushy Hoseok had given him. _No, this can’t be happening_. Tears began to blur Jimin’s eyesight. Everything he knew was a lie. His parents. His childhood. His career. Everything was a lie. No wonder he was accepted right away. No wonder his career skyrocketed before everyone else’s. He didn’t deserve it.

“Jimin, honey?” began Gyuri, reaching out to take Jimin’s hand in hers. He slapped it away.

“I can’t breathe,” his breathing was becoming shallow. The numbness in the tips of his fingers and toes that slowly began to creep up his arms and legs. The pounding in his head as their words repeated themselves, killing him slowly.

“Yes, you can,” his father took his face in his hands and made him look into his eyes. “Yes, you can breathe. Jimin, look into my eyes and mimic me.”

The boy nodded as tear flowed down his puffy cheeks. The Director took the boy into his arms. For the first time in 18 years he was able to hold his son in his arm without the boy barely clinging to life.

Hoseok had been walking towards his boyfriend’s room when he noticed the nurses running the same direction. Thinking the worst, he ran to the room and threw the door open and was welcomed with the sight of Jimin being held by Director Jung as they cried. He was about to push the man away when he spoke.

“Appa is here. Eomma is here. Hyung is here. Eomma Min is here. Appa Min is here. We love you Jimin-ah. We won’t let anything bad happen to you. Appa is here to protect you from the bad guys.”

He wasn’t sure what to do.

**

Rose had convinced Lisa to drive all of them to the boy’s school and then to the coffee shop they usually meet up at before heading to Hoseok’s. Yoongi had texted her that Jimin was going to go home later today and she wanted to surprise him when he did.

So, that’s where the four girls found themselves after ditching their last classes, at the gate of the high school Taehyung and Jungguk, in her mother’s expensive SUV. It was still mid-winter but the girls loved promoting their friends’ music so they were blasting Trouble by Rap Monster Ft. Jin, with the windows halfway down.

“Students are coming out!” shouted Jisoo as she bounced out the truck. She needed to win brownie points with the younger Kim brothers if she wanted help in winning Seokjin’s heart. (Not that she needed them *wink wink*). The girls followed her.

Taehyung was leaning against the wall by the Sophomore hall way waiting for his little brother. He hadn’t been home in the past few days and he only got to spend time with his little brother at school and walking him to the dance studio.

“Hyung!” he heard a familiar voice shout. He looked up and saw two of his friends from his and his brother’s year running up to him.

“Mark, JB, what’s up?” they stopped before him and greeted him but slapping their palms together them bumping fists. He felt someone walk behind him. “Hey Gukie,” he greeted as he finished his handshake with JB.

“Come on,” shouted their other friend Jackson as he passed them.

“Why are you running?” shouted Mark as he burned off behind the shorter teen.

“Four hot chick from some other school are outside! I think they are here to fight someone!”

They all ran, Jungguk being the first one to exit the building. They were greeted by a swarm of high school students blocking the view. With a groan, the five teens broke their way through the crowed to the front.

“BABY!!!!!!” shouted the thin blonde when she saw her boyfriend. She threw her arms up and ran to him.

A smile broke out on Taehyung’s face when he saw the familiar SUV and his beautiful, exotic girlfriend waiting for him. He let his schoolbag fall when she ran to him. He met her halfway when she jumped into his arms. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, while his were holding her up from under her bum. He ignored the other students as they began to whisper to each other when they met in a sweet kiss.

He was saying ‘ _Yes, I, Kim Taehyung, am in love and in a relationship with a girl from the other side of the tracks who is as weird as me’_.

Jungguk, on the other hand was avoiding eye contact with Jennie, both were red faced as they walked up to each other.

“Hi, Junggukie,” her blush reaching her ears.

“H-Hi, Jennie-noona,” he stuttered – it was snowing and he was sweating, is that normal? That wasn’t, but he’s sure as he’ll his face will permanently be red after this.

Since they were both face to face all Jennie had to do was one thing – she get on her tippy toes to meet his lips. It had been something she wanted to happen since that night at the club but was scared to since Jungguk and her brother were friends. She pulled away and hid behind her long brown hair.

Jungguk’s eyes went from wide to non-existent when he smiled his signature bunny smile. “Can I have another one?” he put one finger up to his face and scrunched up his nose in a cutesy manner.

His words gave the shorter teen courage to continue her flirting. “Come and get it,” she turned around to walk to the car, popping her butt out a bit in a flirtatious manner. Jungguk bit his lower lip seductively – something no one in his family, let alone school, had seen him do before.  

“Bro, hyung is going to murder you for bangin’ his sister,” teased Tae – Lisa now standing on her own, face buried in her boyfriend’s chest, loudly sniffing him, inhaling his scent of mint and chocolate.

“If this is how sweet death tastes like, I welcome it into my life. Jennie Kim is mine,” his shy, teenage persona, Jungguk, went to Jungkook in 0.01 seconds. The confident and smooth person he shows while dancing appeared after the kiss.

“Hurry up, you walking hormones!” shouted Rose jumping into the front passenger seat. “My brother gets out of the hospital today and I already ordered the cake!!! Whoa!!!!!!!” she cheered, turning up the volume of Yoongi’s ‘Agust D – Agust D’ Mix Tap.

“Let’s go before her water brakes,” Lisa playfully rolls her eyes at her friend.

“She’s pregnant, too!!!” both Taehyung and Jungguk shouted simultaneously, frozen in shock.

“Lisa, shut the fuck up!! I’m not pregnant, you shit!!! My oppas will kill me if I even give them a suspicion of having a boyfriend,” shouted the redhead, referring to both Jimin and Yoongi. 

“Alright, catch ya’ later,” saluted the tall lilac haired teen at his friends. He threw his arm around his girlfriend’s thin shoulders and walked towards her car, Jungguk following close behind her.

“Ya! V! Jungkook!” the three of them turned to face who called them by their underground names. Walking to them were two students that were also well known in the underground.

The three girls in the SUV got out once more and walked towards their friends. Jennie, wrapped her arm protectively around Jungguk’s waist and putting his arm around her shoulders. She was Namjoon’s younger sister – smart, beautiful, beast with a mic, and way too ballsy for a girl her age (Jungguk makes her knees weak). Rose stood between both boys – they were Jimin’s brother and she was his sister, she needed to be there if something happened. Jisoo, being the eldest of the those here at the moment, stood next to Jennie and Jungguk.

“Bobby, B.I,” acknowledged Taehyung looking directly into the shorter male’s eyes.

“We heard about what happened with Baby G,” began B.I. “Look, man. I know our crews go up against each other at battles but what that guy did to your brother. It wasn’t anyone from my crew or any of the other crews.” He stuck his hand out to shake Tae’s. “Let Rap Monster know, I wanna have a word with him.”

“I’ll let my _brother_ know when I see him later,” Jennie stuck her hand out to shake the other rapper’s hand. “And tell your boy to control his tongue. Suga nor Baby G would appreciate him eye fuckin’ their little sister,” she rolled her eyes and signaled her friends it was time to leave with her head. (A/N: Rose told Yoongi since they are both Jimin’s sibling, they are also siblings, in their heart to heart when the DNA results came back.)

“I don’t have someone to walk with like that,” pouted Jisoo as the couples walked away – Lisa flicking her off as they walked.

“I’ll walk with you,” giggled Rose, back hugging her friend, resting her chin of the shorter girl’s shoulder.

“No, like Junggukie and Jennie and Taehyungie and the weirdo,” she placed Rose’s hand on her waist and put hers around the younger’s shoulders. “Since you have the bigger ass, you have to be the girl while I play the role of my Seokjinnie.” They walked off giggling.

“What can I say, we’re just a big assed family,” giggled the redhead as they walked. She looked behind her to the two boys that had walked up to them. She wasn’t sure is she trusted them but she’d have to talk to Yoongi to see what he says about them.

**

Trying to avoid the paparazzi what would be waiting for Jimin at the front of the hospital, they wheeled him out of the hospital through a back entrance to Daehyun’s black sedan. Yoongi was going to take Hoseok’s car while the younger two rode with Jimin’s birth parents so they could talk.

The entire ride was silent with Jimin looking out the window and watched the snow fall. He smiles, if everything goes as planned with the pregnancy, his baby will be about six or seven months when the first heavy snow hits. He hugs the plushy once more and his smile grows wider. His baby – a Mini Jimin and Mini Hoseok.

“Hyung,” his voice cracked a bit as he spoke, “we don’t have a name for the baby yet,” he turned to look at his boyfriend with a frown.

“We have to choose the Family name and go from there. How ‘bout something that works for both boys and girls?” Hoseok turned to look at his boyfriend and smiled. “Any ideas?”

“If we have a girl, I want to name her Mina, after my mom,” Jimin smiles remembering his mother’s warm smile.

“I like it, Min-a,” the young rapper tested the name on his tongue. “So family name ‘Min’,” he pulled out his phone and opened his memo pad to type the name they like. “We could combine our names, Min and Seok – MinSeok. There’s also Min-ho, Soo-Min, Hyun-Min, SeungMin,” he shrugged. “I personally like MinSeok.”

“I like it Jung Min-A. Jung MinSeok,” he kissed the rapper tenderly. “I love you,” he whispered.

Daehyun smiled as he turned the steering wheel. “You’re a ‘Jung’? he asked Hoseok, looking at him through his rearview mirror.

“Yes, sir,”

“Me, too. Which make Jimin a ‘Jung’, too.” He smiled.

“He’s a ‘Park’,” smiled Gyuri and looked back at them. “That’s the surname I register him under. Park Jimin. And your children will also be taking the name ‘Park’ when they are born, it is a tradition in our family that’s been going on for generations.” She still can’t get over the fact she’s going to be a grandmother. It’s so exciting!!!”

“Can we not talk about this yet? I understand what happened but the Min’s are my parents. They were there for me until they were taken from me. Please, they are still my parents,” he wanted to cry. He understood they were excited that they finally found their missing son but his parents were his parents – always.

“We’re not asking you to replace them with us,” began Daehyung, noticing his ‘girlfriend’s’ mood had dropped at their son’s words. “We’re asking for a chance to be there for you as we should have been since the beginning. I’m grateful that your parents showed you the love and support Gyuri and I weren’t allowed too, but please Jimin, I’m begging you. Allow us to shower you with the love we were denied to show you for years. Please?” he begged.

The rest of the way to their apartment building was spent in silence. The teen was conflicted. He understood everything they were telling him. They knew from the day he was admitted into the hospital that he was their son. They had time to process the news, unlike him. He just found out that his best friend was actually his younger sister. His younger sister had ginger red hair, natural sun-kissed skin, dark almost black eyes, and plush lips but her nose dipped a bit. His mother had ginger red hair, natural sun-kissed skin, dark almost black eyes, thin lips, and her nose dipped a bit. His father had dark brown hair, tan skin, large dark eyes, round nose, chubby cheeks, and plush lips.

He looked like his birth father, except with ginger red hair and a small button nose. His mother and sister are short and he was blessed (cursed) with the short gene, too. There is no denying it. He is their son and they are his parents. He’s not ready, though.

“Jimin-ah,” began Gyuri, clearing her throat as he spoke. “I know you’ll probably never accept me as your mother. I understand, but understand me too. You were ripped from my arms moments after you were born. You were raised without me being in your life. It kills me to know that you won’t see me as your mother, but I understand.” She took a deep breath, “I just want to be there for you, Yoongi, and Little Mochi. I don’t want you’ll to go through the pain I had to go through, not being in your life.

“You don’t have to see me as you ‘mom’ but please allow me the blessing to be in your life. To be in my grandchild’s life. Allow me to shower you in the love I was denied to give you.”

Pulling up to the curve of the sidewalk Jimin spoke again. “Okay.”

The four exited the car and walked up to the semi-rundown apartment building. They took the elevator to the 6th floor in silence. Gyuri took her son’s hand in hers and he didn’t pull away. She smiled. She brought their joined hands to her lips and kissed the back of his hand as she broke down.

Finally, after so many years of thinking her baby boy was dead, she had him back. The same kid that would kick her in the ribs every night if he didn’t get his banana milk before bed. The same baby that she used to spend hours watching as he moved around in her womb, his tiny feet that sometimes were visible when was dressing for school. He was the one who gave her her first ever ‘tiger strip’, signaling that he was grown at the right pace.

She wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face in his check, a painful sob ripping through her throat as she cried. Jimin hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and tried holding back the tears that threatened to fall. He can’t stress anymore – it wasn’t good for the baby, but it was just an emotional day.

Daehyun joined the hug, finally having the tow people he loved most in the world in his arms. His son and his first love. He hasn’t forgotten about Yoongi, Rose, or Hoseok, they are very much a part of his family now.

Their relationship won’t grow in just one day. It’ll take weeks, months, maybe even years, but he is willing to put in the hours and hard work to have that relationship with his son.

His team of handpicked agents reunited 10 missing and exploited children with their families, in just four months – Jimin and Taehyung included. They have enough evidence to arrest Chairman Park and place him in a federal prison for kidnapping and fraud once he is out of coma. They have two of the main men in the responsible for human trafficking in South Koran behind bars.

Kris has been convicted for aggravated assault with a deadly weapon and will spend many years behind bars for Jimin’s stabbing.

Mr. Kim filed for divorce and appealed to have full custody of Jungguk since Taehyung was allowed to live with his brother and roommate. It not that he didn’t trust his (ex)wife with their sons but he didn’t trust his ex with his sons. The way she stood by Kris and justified his actions throughout the short trial had him questioning her morals.

Mrs. Kim had to pay back everything she had taken form Jimin’s and Yoongi’s pension check. Apparently, Mrs. Kim knew that the boys’ parents had a life insurance policy that would be divided between both boys and would receive monthly check of an ‘X’ amount until they reached legal age. That is, before including the money she would swipe from the check Chairman Park would send for his grandson for his basic needs.

As for Jimin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Rose, Daehyun, and Gyuri? They just spilled the puzzle on to the marble table top of the Park’s dining table. Piece by Piece they have to connect the puzzle. It’ll take them a while since some had years of advantage and others had to quickly catch up. But they can do it. All six of them are willing to take the challenge and complete the puzzle together.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end. I know it sounds like it but I still have stuff planned out for it. You could say Arc 1 of Piece by Piece is done, but the series isn't. Thank you for reading. Kudo, comment, bookmark, subscribe, whichever you like best.
> 
> If y'all like follow me on instagram or sanpchat (forgot my tumblr user and pass) I'll follow back.  
> IG: maggielove09  
> SC: maggiepants09


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not the way you meet your sibling's partner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter. Since I've introduced Baekhyun and Taehyung as sibling's with the same mother and different fathers, I caught that I only gave them like two scenes together, compared to everyone else. I wanted to show how their relation ship developed after they met in the hospital.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> Also, I'm going to Mexico for a week vacation and the area I'll be in most of the time has little to no reception - cell or Internet - but since i write my ideas before I type them, I'll take my journals with me. Hopefully, this vacation helps my mind clear a bit and bring you better material.

Life was going as good as it could for Baekhyun. He had a loving boyfriend. He was granted full custody of Taehyung. The kid was so mischievous and playful, and his once quiet home was now filled with the laughter of children. Life was as stable as it could get for him. Maybe it was time for him and Chanyeol to start a family. They were older now, out of university, working what they loved to do. It felt right to have a child at this point in his life. And Taehyung was leaving for university to study music. It was the right time. Everything was ri….

The short agent does a double take. A few feet away stood his sexy music teacher, their cart full of groceries, and boxes of sugary cereals in both hands. But what made the short man’s skin crawl was the shameless way the skanky blonde who stood next to his Channie, placed her bony hand on **_his_** boyfriend’s arm.

_Oh, hell to the motherfuckin’ no!!!!!_

Baekhyun, squares his shoulder and puffs his chest out. He knows Chanyeol would never cheat on him – like who could resist his ass? But, he didn’t trust the blonde one bit. Being the loving partner he is, he turns that cereal aisle into his catwalk and struts his way to his gentle giant. The soles of his leather designer dress shoes clack against the faux stain floor. He was so glad he had invested in tailored suites for work because his tight black slacks hug his legs in the right places. His form fitted, long sleeve, white button up hugged his torso, and had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He is so lucky to be a NISI agent because the amount of kohl he used should be illegal.

He smirked when he noticed the Chanyeol hadn’t seen him yet. He tossed the plastic jar of peanut butter/strawberry jelly swirl into their already packed cart, interrupting the taller male’s conversation with the skanky blonde.

“Hey, Baek…” the music teacher’s words were cut off when Baekhyun took his face in hands and kissed him passionately on the lips. Chanyeol was shocked at first but smiled, closing him eyes, and missing his boyfriend giving the woman the evil eye as their lips danced their familiar dance. “Hmm…” he pulled back. “This is Kristina Yang. She’s the drama teacher at the school,” he pecked his love’s lips once more. “Kris, this is boyfriend Baekhyun,” he introduced them.

“Nice to meet you,” she smiled and the sassy male could tell it was forced. Chanyeol was too busy looking at the cereal boxes in his hands. “I’ll let you get back to your life decision, Yeolie,” she smiled. “Oh, and thank you for the ride home, yesterday,” She winked at him but he didn’t see it.

“Yeah,” was all he responded, not giving two shits about the girl in front of him. “Hey,” he turned to look at Baek. “Which one do you think Tae would like, strawberry Mini-wheats or Special K Strawberry Chocolate?” He turned to look at his boyfriend and was greeted with a bewildered expression on the shorter’s flawless face. “What? I’ve never raised a kid, with the exception of you, before. I don’t know what to feed him!” His fellow coworker huffed in annoyance and stomped off. Chanyeol shrugged and tossed both boxes in.

“You and I are having a very long conversation when we get home Park Chanyeol-nim,” huffed Baekhyun and pushed the cart away. He will deny that he was jealous, if asked. He knew his boyfriend was attractive. That soft black hair, his large eyes, kissable lips, beautiful ears the agents loves to play with when they lay in bed, that chiseled body, and those strong ripped arms. The very arms that hold him down and perfect hips that piston into him every night before cuddling. _Damn you tight slacks!!!!!_

The drive home was silent. The peaceful piano music that bled through the car speakers helped Baekhyun’s mood a bit, but he was still annoyed at the situation. Arriving home, Chanyeol presses the gate button and watched it slowly open, before driving in. He didn’t know what caused his boyfriend’s sour mood but he was a little too scared to ask. The shorter male quickly jumped out of the car and ran inside, leaving the music teacher to bring in the groceries.

“Baby, what happened?” whined Chanyeol as he put up the last item they bought. His boyfriend was sitting on the couch in the living room, staring blankly at the wall with his arms crossed.

“What’s wrong?” Baekhyun let out a humorless laugh. “You’re seriously asking me ‘what’s wrong’, when you clearly saw that bitch was flirting with you!” he shouted, standing from his place on the couch. “Me?” he pointed at himself and stomped his way to the taller. “Chanyeol,” he raised both his hands in prayer. “Honey, that skank was **flirting** with you while we were in the store. She even winked at you after I kissed you!” he crossed his arms over his chest.

_Flirt_? Chanyeol was taken back a bit. No one had tried flirting with him. The only person who tried talking to him was his school’s new drama teacher but no one else. “No one flirted with me, though,” he scratched the back of his head.

“Long blonde hair, no brows, smudged liner, tacky red lips, with two inflatable beach balls for breasts, and a padded ass? Ring any bells?” the sassy man nodded his head.

Chanyeol offered a confused look and scratched the top of his head. “The only other person who talked to me at the store was Kris, but she’s never ‘flirted’ with me. That’s grows,” he gaged.

“‘Thank’s for the ride, Yeolie’,” mimicked Baekhyun, popping out his imaginary chest. “Honey, she even winked at you!!!” He had no idea what the hell was wrong with his boyfriend’s head or was it his? He wasn’t sure they were both weird in some way.

“I thought she had some strange condition or something. I think I’ve made it very clear that I don’t like women,”

“You gave her a ride home,” sighed Baek, pinking the bridge of his nose.

“To the bus stop actually, and it was pouring. I still don’t get why she brought it up again,” shrugged Chanyeol once again, leaning against the pantry door.

The agent rubbed his hands on his face. Either he was in love with a very stupid man or his boyfriend, honest to God, does not know the difference between flirting and a friendly conversation. One way to find out if he’s lying.

Baekhyun walked up to the kitchen island, his hands already working his belt. He let it fall to the floor and began working his slacks, sliding both his pants and underwear down to his ankles, the fine hair on his bare legs standing up as the cold air touched him. “Prove it,” he ordered his love. He slaps his own ass and rests his hands on the cold granite countertop. He looked back and noticed his boyfriend was just staring at him in confusion. “Come one,” he slapped his ass one more time. “Taehyung-ah is almost home from school and I want to get this over with before he gets home. Hurry,” he puckers his lips and faces back in front of him.

“I must be fucking crazy,” sighed Chanyeol as he unbuttoned his jeans to fulfill his tiny boyfriend’s request. He wasn’t sure why Baekhyun was jealous, but jealous Baekhyun was sexy and kinky. Sex on the countertop was new.

He wanted to continue in their bed. Being bent over their countertop was something he had been wanting to try for some time but he isn’t really feeling it. The way the edge of the granite digs into his abdomen is not what he liked. Chanyeol picks him up by the thighs and he wraps his legs around those firm hips. They are walking through their living room when the front door flies open, causing the taller to drop to the floor, both stark naked. 

They hear the thuds of heavy school bags falling on their floor and clothes ruffling. A tiny giggle echoed off the walls when what sounded like buttons hit the walls and floor.  

“That was a naughty thing to do, baby girl,” came Taehyung’s deep voice making both his caretakers to look at each other in shock.

“I’m sorry, daddy,” answered a tiny voice before squealing when she was picked up. “I haven’t seen daddy in two days. I miss you,”

“What?” mouthed Baek to Chanyeol who just shrugged and looked over the couch towards the door.

“AHHHH!!!!” both Lisa and Chanyeol shouted in fright when they both caught sight of each other – both exposed in so many ways.

Chanyeol quickly covered his eyes and sat down, his back facing Lisa. She, on the other hand, quickly got off her boyfriend’s lap and pulled her school shirt to cover exposed chest.

Thinking someone had broken in, the two brothers stood up to face their direction there partner shouted in – one more painful than the other. Both met face to face. Baekhyun, with his messy hair, smudged liner, swollen lips, a blush that coated his whole face down to his chest. He was covered in love bits, spit, and sweat. His flat belly beginning to bruise from the counter and two big hand prints on his hips. His hands quickly went to cover his exposed penis. This is not the way he wanted to tell Taehyung about his relationship with Channie.

Taehyung was less exposed but equally embarrassed. His lavender/lilac hair was a mess from Lisa running her hands through it. His lips swollen from the biting Lisa had done – her pink lipstick smeared against his dark cheeks. His school shirt was unbuttoned and his visible chest covered in hickeys, teeth marks, and scratches. His school pants were non-existent, leaving him in nothing but tight gray brief boxers.

“Hyung,” gulped the teen looks at the wall being his naked brother. “I can explain.”

“Turn around so we could go dress,” coughed the agent, avoiding eye contact with the other.

“I think I should go,” whispered Lisa as they both turned around to give the two men some privacy.

“You will stay where you are, young lady. After Channie and I get dress the four us are going to have a very long talk about what you two were doing,” scolded the agent, grabbing his boyfriend’s ear and pulled him towards their bedroom.

“I need to get her a shirt,” Taehyung cleared his throat. He already had an inkling that his brother and Chanyeol were a thing and gay for each other but Lisa was still his girlfriend and didn’t want his brother or ‘brother-in-law’ checking her out.

“Keep the door open!” shouted Baekhyun. “If I so as much hear that door click shut, I will not hesitate to murder the both of you!! I’m a cop and I know how to get away with murder!!!!!”  The door to the master bedroom shut behind them.

Lisa and Taehyung fell into a fit of laughter. Taehyung took his girlfriend’s tiny hand in his and pulled her into his room. He didn’t have much, when he lived with the Kim’s he shared room’s with Jimin. His white walls had posters of Hip Hop artists. His gray and red bed covers were unmade and hanging off his bed. He should feel embarrassed because of his unmade bed but he didn’t. Lisa may be a from a prominent family but her room had been in the same condition than not – her rebellion against her family.

He tossed her his black t-shirt and gray sweatpants that didn’t fit him anymore. They were three sizes too big for her but he felt proud that she was wearing his clothes. After they were both dresses, they exited the room and walked towards the kitchen to have a talk with Baek.

Lisa sat on the stood at the kitchen counter. Taehyung walked to the refrigerator to grab both of them some water. But he tripped on something. He heard a buckle of a belt against the floor and looked down. There before him were black slacks and white boxers.

“OH MY GOD!!!” the teen jumped back and took his girlfriend’s hand in him again. “Seriously, guys? Yelling at me for almost having sex with Lisa when ya’ll banged in the kitchen!!!!!! You guys are gross!!!”

“It’s not like we hadn’t done that before,” giggled Lisa as she bounced to the couch again.

“Yah! Taehyung-ah!!! We are the parents here and we can have sex anywhere we want in our house,” Baekhyun limped out of his room and made his way to the kitchen to pick up his and Chanyeol’s clothes.

The oldest of the two siblings just offered an ugly face.

Chanyeol walked out of the bedroom and walked towards the kitchen without making eye contact with anyone. He walked up to the kitchen sink, opened the cabinet where they stored their cleaning products. He grabbed the can of disinfectant wipes, pulled out a wipe, and began cleaning while everyone talked about random things and swore not to talk about what happened that evening.

Family dinner had never been so awkward in the time Taehyung had been in their lives. But, hey, at least they know he’s happy with them and has a loving girlfriend backing him up. Even if his ideas are odd and usually unheard off.     


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screw tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the rest but I don't think it would have made sense if I had cut it short.  
> I proofread to the best of my ability but like always I missed some errors that I'll go back and edit them once I find them.
> 
> Enjoy.

His uniform pants are uncomfortable and he doesn't care if they write him up for dress code. Little Mochi doesn't feel comfortable wearing them, so, why should he? What kind of parent would he be if he doesn't listen to his child? He grabs a pair of black sweatpants and slips them on. They feel tight around his tummy but they are way better than his pants. He grabs a pair of black socks and walks to the living room.

He’s only 18 weeks and 5 days and he’s too tired to put his own socks and shoes on. Yawning, he sits on the old couch they have and closes his eyes. A five-minute nap wouldn’t hurt anyone. They could have instant oatmeal, toast, butter, milk, and coffee – Hoseok wouldn’t cry if he didn’t make something for breakfast.

He lets his hand fall onto his belly and began rubbing it. He had woken up around 3AM because he felt something like butterfly wings fluttering and sleeping on his side didn’t help. It felt good though, the rubbing. Hoseok had rubbed his stomach until he fell asleep.

“Morning, big brother,” giggled Rose, taking Jimin’s hand in hers.

Jimin opened his eyes, not yet fully functional, and was greeted by his little sister. He wanted to laugh that she had chocolate and powdered sugar on her face. No, he did laugh. She guided him into the kitchen and sat him down in front of a stack of freshly made banana waffled with sliced strawberries and blueberries on top, drizzled with milk chocolate and powdered sugar. Also on the table, stacks of warm waffles, fluffy yellow eggs, turkey bacon, sausage, ham, toast, butter, strawberry jam and jelly, a tea pot of warm peppermint tea, coffee, and orange juice.   His mouth watered at the food.

“Morning, Minnie,” smiled his mother as she set a glass of milk in front of him. “Hoseok texted me last night saying your stomach hurt. I had a lot of heartburn while I was pregnant with you and Rose, I was thinking it could be the same.” She took the seat next to her daughter and began nibbling on a slice of bacon.

“Good morning,” he greeted everyone at the table. “Where’s Hobi?” he yawned as he looked for his boyfriend before taking a sip of his milk.

“Still getting ready. Someone took a little too long in the toilet,” answered Yoongi, taking a sip of his warm black coffee. He let out a content sigh as the hot liquid went down his throat.

“Well, I’m sorry, hyung, but try having a bell pepper sit on your bladder 24/7. And the bigger they get the more you gotta go,” scuffed the pregnant teen, stuffing a strawberry in his mouth. How dare he call him out on his time in the bathroom.

“Chill, MinMin,” chuckled Yoongi. “I’m just playing. He went with your dad to switch the school’s parking permit,” he rests his elbows on the table. “And, honestly, I think it’s safer, you driving the car than the damn tank.”  
“Elbows off the table,” scolds Gyuri as she ate.

Yoongi does as he is told. “The jeep is nice and all but it’s a risk for you and Mochi, when getting on and off,” he took another sip of his cooling coffee.

“He’s right, Jimin,” began Gyuri. “You might be thinking why I’m even saying anything but it’s true. You could slip getting on or off and really hurt yourself and the baby. More than what you two have already been through,”

“I wasn’t going to say anything. I don’t even like driving. I like the Jeep, it’s pretty badass, but when am I going to drive a BMW. It’s so out of my price range, even with what I have saved up from when I was with the company,” he giggled.

“You can get yourself one, or, we could get it for you if you want,” blinked the redhead.

Jimin’s laughter died down. “No, it’s okay. Sure, I’m your son, but I was raised to earn my own money and know what investments to make. My manager called me last night and told me that my contract was getting cut short – something about me being pregnant and what happened with Kris. Also, with Yoongi hyung and Hobi-hyung in university and Mochi arriving late May or early June, we can’t be spending money on luxury.” Maybe that’s what that fluttering feeling was, he was worried. They went from a three-income household to two, and that depended if the boys had any shows that week.

“They cut your contract and didn’t even tell you in person?” Yoongi was pissed. Jimin always gave his all to the company – missing school, losing sleep, even worked when he was nothing but skin and bone – and they repay him like this? He already knows what he’s going to do when get out of class.

“You can move in with us. Our house is too big,” smiled Rose. She felt that she needed to mediate.

Gyuri put her fork down. She knew people discriminated pregnant people but firing them with a bullshit reason like they did Jimin. Nope, her father created that company for her sons (she’s considering Yoongi as her own) to showcase their natural talent. Unlike like those fat bastards that sat behind a desk thinking they knew what talent was.

“Don’t worry, Minnie,” she began, “I’ll be heading over to PJM this afternoon. Like Hyungie (her nickname for Daehyun other than oppa) told us at the hospital, PJM is an LLC owned by our Corporation, meaning, I own it. My decision trumps everyone else’s.” This won’t do, no one messes with her baby.

“No, it’s okay,” began Jimin. He didn’t want to make everything a bigger deal. If the company thought it was best for him to be let go, then be it. He wasn’t going to fight it.

“Our mother is stubborn,” sighed Rose as she kept eating. “Don’t fight it, you won’t win”

**

Jimin smirked at the looks he and Rose were getting as they drove into the school parking lot. His parents – _feels weird calling them that_ – promised to keep everything hush hush until he felt ready. Gyuri had even kept Rose out of the media the girl’s whole life, so he wasn’t worried someone would find out. The shiny black on black Series 6 coupe wasn’t the flashiest car there but with Jimin and Rose inside, it drew attention.

He took a free spot and both got out. He was wrapped in a one of a kind winter coat his mother had designed specifically for him. As they walked – he waddled – his sister looped their arms together and giggled. The time he spent on bedrest, she would tell him everything that happened at the school. They ignored the stares they were getting. They were the odd bunch of the school.

Jimin laughed to himself. He and Rose are basically royalty with the amount of money their family has and, yet, they are outcasts at school. The irony. It felt weird to think like that but he felt like he was getting to terms with the whole thing.

“MIN JIMINIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! YOU’RE BACK!!!!!!!!!!!”

The siblings turned back to see who had called the eldest and saw Lisa, Jennie, and Jisoo running their way. He smiled and waved back. He missed being at school, surrounded by his real friends, distracting him from everything that was happening outside those gates.

They greeted each other with a hug. God, he missed them. The five of them linked arms and continued into the school. The walked into the school lunchroom to wait until they were allowed to class. They sat at their usual table and talked about everything they could.

“Hey can I ask you a question?” he asked, taking a sip of his still warm peppermint tea, his mother having served him some for later.

“Are ready did,” Jisoo rolled her eyes as she played with her camera.

“I’m serious, Ji,” huffed Jimin, crossing his arms with a pout.

“I’m playing, shish.”

“Okay,” he took a deep breath. “We didn’t know how to ask Yoongi-hyung, but,” he sighed, “Gyuri-emmoa said that it’s tradition in our family for our children to take their ‘mother’s’ name. Since I was registered at birth as ‘Park’ that Mochi should talk the name Park. I don’t want too because Daehyung-appa is a ‘Jung’, my adoptive father was a ‘Min’, and Hoseok is a ‘Jung’ and I plan on marrying him some day,” he looked down at his small hands. It had been stressing him out since he was discharged but wasn't sure how to bring it up with his brother. Hoseok looked sad when they talked about it but wouldn’t comment. Jimin wished he would, it would save them both a lot of time.

“Bullshit,” cursed Rose as she stared at her brother. “Screw tradition. Big brother,” she took his hands in hers, “I know that mom registered you as a ‘Park’ but Mochi is yours and Hoseok’s baby, not hers. You give Mochi their father’s last name. Plus, after what grandfather did to you? To us? You shouldn’t give your child your kidnapper's name!” She shouted.

“She’s right, Min,” agreed Lisa.

“Yeah. I mean, he did cause everyone a lot of pain with what he did. You shouldn’t give him the honor of continuing the tradition. You’ll still be a ‘Park’ even if you change your name to ‘Jung’ and so will your children,” agreed Jennie. Jisoo nodding in agreement.

“You’re right. I should disrespect Hoseok like that,” he smiled. “Thanks guys,” he hugged his sister.

 

Time when slow for him. Some would stare at his bump while others whispered amongst themselves about him, but no one commented. He had gone from the ‘king of the loser squad’ to ‘the thug from across town’. Yeah, his fellow peers were smart as hell. But he shrugged it off. He wasn’t there to please them. Even though his education had been paid by someone who hurt him, he was still grateful that his education was already paid for. He needed to graduate and he had already missed so much class. Only a few more weeks and he’d be at home resting for when his baby arrives.

He felt it again. Those butterflies in his tummy. He rubbed his tummy as he entered his Music Composition class. Aside from dance, he loved his composition class. His professor, Mr. Choi was hilarious. He had been in the music industry since he was a kid himself – getting his start at underground venues until he was scouted, he was part of a boyband, wrote and produced music for said group, before he went solo, became an actor, and then retired.

“Welcome back, Mr. Min,” greeted his professor. A smiled graced the man’s chiseled face.   

_If that man wasn’t straight and married. You stop that thought right there, Min Jimin. You have a boyfriend and are pregnant by said boyfriend!!!!!!_ He scolded himself. “Feels good to be back, Mr. Choi,” he offered his brightest smile. He opened his backpack and took out the assignments he had missed when classes resumed after winter break. “I completed my work. I changed the topic of the song you had assigned. I just felt that with what was going on, it would fit better.”

“The whole club incident?” asked the professor, ignoring the giggles that were coming from a group of girls in the front row. “I didn’t expect the guy to be so young and that other kid popped me in the eye!” he laughed. He looked down at Jimin’s belly, “May I?”

Jimin nodded.

His professor placed a large hand on Jimin’s belly and smiled. “I’m not happy about what happened to you that night, but I’m glad he didn’t hurt the child.” He looked up at the class, “Everyone take out your composition books and continue working on your assignments. Have a seat Jimin, he motioned to the chair next to his desk and helped the teen. “While you were out, I had informed all my classes that the week before graduation everyone would have to present their original work in a show case in front of students, staff, and parents. It would be presented as a solo or as a group. If in a group, you must provide the names of those who will assist you so I could in from their elective professors for extra credit.” He smiled.

“Since you will not have time to prepare and participate in this showcase and you already have the credits needed, you can go ahead and exempt this project if you like,” Mr. Choi shrugged and signaled Jimin to head to his seat.

The teen taught over the offer. “The week before graduation? So, in a week in a half after tomorrow?” he asked.

Mr. Choi tapped his nose.

“I’ll do it,” smiled Jimin. “Is my crew allowed?”

“The boys you were preforming with that day?”

“Yes, sir. My brother, boyfriend, and friends,” Jimin bit his lip nervously.

“I don’t see a reason that wouldn’t be allowed,” the retired idol opened his desk draw and pulled out a file that contained a list of every student and by class registered. Next to Jimin’s name he wrote ‘group’ “I’ll need your crew name and member names.”

“Okay, thank you, sir,” Jimin walked to his seat and sent a mass text to everyone. They all agreed.

**

PJM Entertainment didn’t know what hit them when a pissed off Mamma and Papa Bear showed up with their lawyers hot on their heels. Without even greeting the receptionist they made their way to the highest floor and stormed into the conference room.

“Chairwoman Park,” greeted the CEO as he stood from his seat and offered it to her. “We were conduction a meeting on finalizing the termination of a few contract of the dance department,” he gulped.

Gyuri raised a penciled brow at the overweight CEO as she took the seat at the head of the table. “Mr. Dong,” she scuffed, “as you know, my father is very ill and bedridden at the moment, and is unable to deal with the burden of running several businesses. Meaning, any decision having to deal with anything that belongs to me, or Park Corp. in general, has to be approved or denied by me, and the request to terminate these contracts.” She looked around the room. None of the men seated at the table knew what it meant to do what these kids so. They never left home at a young age, suffered hunger, insomnia, depression, anxiety. No, everything was handed to them by their parents.

“Yes, ma’am!” He snapped his stubby fingers and his assistant placed the files in front of Gyuri.

“Lee TaeMin? Why? He’s one of the first ever trainees we ever contracted?” she looked at everyone with cold eyes.

“He’s unable to perform at the level the company requires,”

“Mr. Dong, this is my attorney, Mr. Kim Jong-in,” as she introduced the young lawyer, he pulled out a stack of folders from his briefcase. She picked out the dancer’s file and opened it. “Lee TaeMin, age 20. Profession: Singer, Dancer, Actor – currently employed by PJM Ent. Cause of hospital visit: fell unconscious while on stage in Daegu. Did you know that while under your care, Mr. Lee has visited the hospital for malnutrition and dehydration countless times? They found different kinds of diet pill in his dorm, along with psychotics. This is negligence Mr. Dong.” She glared at the bastard. But continued.

“Next on our list, Lalisa Manoban. Age 18 Our first foreign apprentice, set to debut after graduation. She’s the daughter of the Thailand Ambassador here in Seoul, high school senior. We have no medical record on her but I do see many write ups. Why?” Instead of looking at the CEO, she asked the rest in the room.

“Um, she doesn’t follow directions. She skips lessons on a daily. Her frist vocal lesson is at Noon but she doesn’t arrive until after 4PM,” shivered a young woman. Her eyes shot in every direction in fright.

“Did you take in consideration that Ms. Manoban is in her last year of high school and has spent the entire year preparing for the college entrance exams?”

“No, ma’am. She just doesn’t follow schedule,” tried reasoning the young woman.

“Or is it the fact that both of them are real close friends to Min Jimin?” asked Daehyun, as he looked over his own son’s file.

“Next contract termination, Min Jimin. Age 18. Dancer, high school student, teen parent, openly gay, orphan,”

“Chairwoman Park, Mr. Min was involved in gang activity when he was attacked,” tried reasoning the CEO.

“What you’re telling us is, because you haven’t promoted Min Jimin, in a year in a half, the same amount of time my father has been ill. Mr. Min has to find a means of survival and that means doing what he loves, preforming. Mr. Min did what he could to help feed himself and the two, or three if you count the fetus, that live with him,” the red head stood from her seat and pulled the file herattorney had delivered to her earlier. “I have the original documentation on what has happened with this company since the beginning and why it was created. I will review this throughout the week as I receive your resignation letters.” She walked to the door. The attorneys exited first and Daehyun held the door open for her, “No one messes with my kid and gets away with it,” and she left leaving everyone in their seats stunned.

**

“Chairwoman Park?”

Gyuri looked up from the document she was reading. With the help of her lawyer and the NISI she was able to get a hold of Jimin’s adoption record, the documents for PJM Ent., and a copy of her father’s will and testament that stated that her son was the sole heir to everything the Park’s owned if something were to happen her father. What amazed her was the fact that her father had given Yoongi a percentage of PJM’s assets. Meaning the kid held a big chunk of the company fortune and had a say in what happened with the company and the kid didn’t even know it. (A/N: I stated two chapters ago that Chairman Park was involved in both Yoongi’s and Jimin’s life after their parents died, but he had be involved in placing his grandson with the Min’s – making sure they would be able to provide for his grandson.) Jimin was basically the face of the dance portion of the company, because of his talent, and making his own company money while her father was still good and healthy.

“Yes, Secretary Kong?” she addressed the young woman.

“Someone sent these for you,” she moved to the side to allow a teenage boy to enter the office. In his hands was a banquet of red roses.

“Who are they from?” asked the ginger, arching a brow at the boy. He handed her a small card and excused himself. She smiled at the card.

_Dinner tonight?_

_You, me, the kids?_

_-Daehyun_

Her smiled grew wider and walked around her desk to the coffee table the delivery boy had placed the flowers. Her secretary excused herself. Gyuri couldn’t help but feel like a teenage girl again. That young boy with bleach blonde hair, thick eyeliner, and tattoos that decorated his body.

Their first family dinner. She looked down at her wrist watch, 3:20PM, almost time for the kids to get out of school. How was Jimin’s first day back? She pushed that thought to the back of her head and quickly began to gather her belongings, carefully folding the documents they had acquired to study as they waited for their children or dinner.

**

Daehyung bid his fellow agents goodbye as he rushed out the office. He had made a reservation at the new restaurant that had opened in Gangnam, remembering his son had said he was craving something foreign. He had spent hours looking for a place everyone would feel comfortable and had finally decided on the Mexican Pub and Grill that had opened last week. He entered his car and sped his way to the pub.

He was excited. His first family dinner since they found Jimin. He was going to give himself the opportunity to act like a new parent with a newborn baby. He had called his parents after his son had been discharged. There had been lots of crying on both ends of the line. Just like him, they hadn’t expected to be grandparents or, in their case, great grandparents. His mother had ordered him to take lots of pictures of Jimin and promised to fly down to Busan to introduce him. His smile almost broke his face with how wide it was.

Pulling into the restaurant, he saw Jimin waddling his way to the entrance holding Hoseok’s hand. Behind them was Yoongi, looking annoyed with Rose on his back. Don’t tell him, but the smile he was trying to conceal was too gummy. Watching how happy and close the four were made his heart erupt in excitement. They were one step closer to becoming a family.

He got out of his car and jogged across the street to _his_ children. Catching up to them as the hostess gathered their dinner menus.

“Appa!!!” shouted Rose, jumping off Yoongi’s back to greet the agent with a tight hug.

He and Gyuri had shared one kiss and they girl had begun calling him ‘Appa’. He didn’t mind it, though. It felt nice and he liked the way his heart skipped a beat knowing she respected him enough to call him her father. He greeted Hoseok with a handshake and a pat on the back and greeted his son and Yoongi with a side hug – kissing the top of Jimin’s head twice, once for him and twice for Little Mochi.

“Your reservation said six?” smiled the hostess, winking at the agent who was oblivious at her action.

“Yes,” the young ginger offered a wicked smile. “Our _mother_ is on her way,” she wrapped her arms around the agent, shielding him from the hostess praying eyes.

The hostess just smirked at the girl. She walked them to their table and looked at Daehyun, “Your server will be right with you to take your order.” She placed the menus in front of everyone a little harshly, leaving Jimin’s hand extended to take his and Hoseok’s menu. She walked away, after winking to the agent again.

“Bitch,” mumbled the Parks siblings as they watched her walk away with a sway of her hips. The blonde was about to continue with a rude comment but his boyfriend quickly covered his mouth. Blame the Hormones. Someone has to put that skank in her place. Going after taken men, smh.

As they waited for their server to arrive, everyone joked and talked about their day. Jimin had his face buried in the dessert menu, hoping something would call his attention and satisfy his sugar craving. They had fresh made churros with a variety of dipping sauces or filled with caramelized goat milk. But what drew his attention was the churro cheesecake.

“Cheese cake?”

Jimin looked up and his father was looking over his shoulder at the dessert in question. His eyes were wide in excitement.

“Jung Daehyun, sit down. Don’t traumatize our child or grandchild,” scolded Gyuri as the hostess walked her to the table. She ignored the snarl her daughter gave the young woman. “We’ll get you your cheesecake after dinner, okay?” She giggled as she greeted everyone at the table. She ignored the looks the other guests were giving her. “I see your tail wagging,” she sat down.

Their server arrived right behind Gyuri and took everyone’d drink and appetizer order.

“This place is nice,” commented Hoseok as he looked around the restaurant. He wasn’t into dining in lucxurious places. He was used to ‘Hole-in-the-wall’ locations or street foods. Jimin and Yoongi were a bit more used to it but still felt out of place.

“I know,” giggled Rose. “Eomma an I usually cook together at home or order takeout. We hardly ever go out to eat. We only ever use the cook that ‘He should who not be named’ hired when we have events, but I’m still not used to the whole authentic Korean foods,” she hummed as she looked over her dinner menu.

“Nice Harry Potter reference. It’s good to know you classify Grandpa Park as Lord Voldemort,” Yoongi ruffled her hair. He used to find the younger redhead annoying and childish but after the whole thing that happened they had grown closer. Rose going as far as accepting him as her older brother.

“The tension between Gyuri, Daehyun, and Jimin was slowly disappearing as the night grew on. They were all laughing and enjoying their appetizers and company. Yoongi sipped his imported beer as he watched Jimin and Rose fight over the chips and cheese dip they had ordered. Gyuri, dubbed “princess of S.Korea’ stood from her seat to wipe her son’s face clean of cheese and put her daughter’s hair in a fashionable messy bun. They looked like a family with the way everyone was laughing, and in Daehyun’s case, choking on his sweet tea.

“I disown the two of you!!” playfully chided Gyrui. “Only Yoongi and Hoseok are my children!!” her words broke him out of his mind. He hid his confusion with a chuckle.

“Who ordered the Enchiladas?” asked their server as he placed a steaming plate of cheese enchiladas in front of Rose.

Everyone began laughed and conversed about their day, all the younger one sharing food with each other (My sister and younger cousin share our food and pick out of each other’s plate). They laughed at the way Hoseok complained about his economics lesson and his dance class. Everyone was happy. While they laughed, Rose had taken her phone out and took a picture a Hoseok kissing Jimin’s chubby cheeks. The amount of love shown between the two at that moment was monumental for their family at that moment. It showed boy Gyuri and Daehyun that even after everything happened the rapper would was still emotionally there for their son.

Gyuri took the phone away from Rose and ordered Yoongi, Jimin, and Rose to stand from youngest to oldest and strike a funny pose. Daehyun pulled out his phone and opened the camera app. He needed a group photo.

“Excuse me,” he stopped a waitress that was walking by. “Can you take a photo of us?” he asked. She smiled and nodded. He handed her the phone and stood between Gyuri and Rose.

After the photo was snapped the young redhead ordered everyone around. “Okay, now the parents in the middle. Eomma will stand next to Jimin and appa next to Hoseok. Then we’ll have another family photo doing a funny pose.” None of them noticed the crowd outside the restaurant was growing bigger and snapping photos of the young dancer and ‘Princess’ of their country.      

“Any dessert?” asked the waiter as he filled Jimin’s peach-berry tea as they sat back down.

“Churro cheesecake,” answered Jimin and his father. They looked at each other and began laughing.

Gyuri couldn’t help but smile. She looked around the table. Yoongi and Rose were arguing about why she couldn’t attend his next show – he, Hoseok, and Namjoon weren’t letting any of the younger ones’ go either. Daehyung, Hoseok, and Jimin were talking over their love for churros – at least they all had once thing in common. But as their desserts arrived, Jimin’s brows frowned in confusion. He placed his hands on his bump.

“Shh,” hushed the blonde. He felt the small flutters again. His eyes went wide in realization and looked up at his boyfriend.

“Jimin-oppa, you’re scarring us,” cried Rose.

“I think the baby just moved,” he whispered, taking Hoseok’s hand and placing it over his bump. He remembered reading about beginning to feel fetal movement anything from 16 to 25 weeks for the first pregnancy, if he remembers correctly.

Everyone stayed quiet.

“Did you feel it?” he asked hopefully.

“No,” answered the rapper as he moved closer. “I can’t feel anything.” He placed his other hand on baby bump.

“There!”

“No.” He looked so discouraged it broke Yoongi’s heart to see his best friend like that.

“Baby,” began Jimin’s mother taking everyone’s attention. “You’re only 18-19 weeks into your pregnancy and it’s your first baby. Hobi won’t be able to feel the movement until you’re about 25 weeks. What you’re are feeling now is call ‘quickening’. It’s light right now but as they grow, it’ll become more intense,” she points an accusing finger at her daughter. “Unless, you’re a ruthless little brat that didn’t get their ice cream and 2 o’clock in the morning.”       

“Eomma!!!” shouted the younger girl in embarrassment. Everyone just laughed at her pout.

**

**The following morning**

“ _Good Morning, Seoul! I am Hong Seung-hyun. We have breaking news this morning straight out of a TV Drama. It seems like the ‘Prince of South Korean’ has been under our noses this whole time. Yes, your heard me right. Min Jimin is son of our very one princess, Park Gyuri and NISI Director Jung Daehyun. The detail will leave you speechless after this commercial break_.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sleepy   
> Sorry for a shit chapter  
> enjoy.   
> I'll do quick edits tomorrow while I'm at work.  
> I hope y'all like it.

The day had started like any other day. Jimin woke up to Hoseok hugging his body pillow, mouth slightly open as he snored away. He had an evening class tonight so no need to wake him up before the teen left for school. Jimin got out of bed quietly and went to the restroom to start his morning routine. After, he walked towards the kitchen and found his brother slumped over his lyrics notebook and a cold mug of black coffee – fast asleep.

He smiled. Things were slowly getting back to normal. Rose has been a part of his life since they met in school and the transition from best friend to younger sister was very simple for him. Gyuri and Daehyun was a bit harder. At first, he did feel that they were trying to force down his throat the fact that they were his parents – Gyuri more than Daehyun. But as he got to know them, he noticed that it was still a bit difficult for them to become parents to a kid that was practically an adult already. Daehyun more than Gyuri since she already had Rose and knew what it was like to have a teenage child at home.

“Hyung,” he gently shook his brother up only to receive a mumbled curse in return. “Hyung, your back is going to hurt. Go rest on your bed.” Without any verbal acknowledgement, he smiled as he watched his brother stand up and walk in a zombie like state to the living room and fall face first on the old matrass that laid on the floor.

He did a quick cleanup of his house, cooked his breakfast, and dressed for school. He woke up both Hoseok and Yoongi before the made his way to the parking garage. As he pulled out of the parking area and onto the main street, he notices the amount of paparazzi that were standing in front of his building like if they were waiting for something or someone. The teen just shrugged it off and drove towards Rose’s house to pick her up.

 

They joked and laughed as they made their way to school – dancing and singing to a cheesy pop song saved on Jimin’s phone. Pulling into the student parking, they noticed that a lot people were turning to look at them. They both sensed something was off but they did their best to ignore it.

As they walked to the front of the school to enter through the front, once again, greeted by paparazzi. The Park siblings linked hands and continued to walk.

_‘Apparently, those two are Park Gyuri’s children.’ ‘Heirs to such are fortune? You have to be kidding me. I bet they are doing just for publicity.’ ‘My father works at the HQ for the Parks and he’s never said anything of the chairwoman having children.’_

They looked at each other and continued to walk. Jimin subconsciously rubbed his growing bump as he listened to his sister about the phone call she had with Jisoo last night.

“I wonder what’s going on?” asked Rose, as they neared the crowd of students huddled up in such horrible weather.

“That’s them!” Jimin looked up and saw Lisa’s older twin brother pointed at them. “That’s Min Jimin and Roseanne Park.” Dread fell over bother siblings.

“Jimin-ssi!!” kept being repeated as cameras flashed in their direction. Gossip journalist and bloggers shouted off questions a million miles per second. They were being surrounded. Paparazzi after paparazzi kept getting closer and closer, crowding in on the siblings.

He wasn’t sure if it was his brotherly instinct to protect his sister or the paternal side, to protect his unborn child, he pushed Rose behind him. Using his own body as a shield. The lights were blinding. Spots clouded his vision. Voiced became muffled. Time began to slow. They were too close for comfort.

“Move back!” came the voice of their principle. “Everyone move back. This is private property and you don’t have permission to be here!”

Rose made herself small behind her brother’s back. Memories of when she was a child flashed in her mind. She tied to hold back a sob but nothing could hold the cry that left her lips when she was shoved forward into her brother.

“Ah!” cried the older teen as he fell forward onto his teacher’s back, pushing him to the ground. Trying to catch himself from falling onto his teacher, Jimin tried reaching out for anything for support only to twist his ankle and fall to the side – landing on his butt. “Ow,” he softly cried.

Everything around Rose slowed. Flashes from the cameras blinded her. Then everything went black.

“Get the fuck back,” shouted a familiar voice.

Jimin looked up and saw Professor Choi shoving people back while Professor Park, the Music Director, tried waking up his sister.

“Mr. Min,”

Jimin looked to the voice behind him and saw that the drama teacher, Professor Go, kneeling beside him.

“Someone call the police and an ambulance. This is private property and you are trespassing and putting my students in harm’s way,” shouted the principle as he smashed on of the cameras.

**

Youngji’s pumps clicked against the floor of Park HQ as she made her way to Gyuri’s office. Jimin was dead. Gyuri told her Jimin was dead. She was told that the little boy she was ready to teach everything too was dead.

The young model walked right past the chairwoman’s secretary and pushed the door open.

“Oh, Youngji,” smiled Gyuri, looking up from the new contracts she had ordered for Jimin, Lisa, and Taemin.

“What is this?” hissed the younger as she threw the day’s newspaper on the chairwoman’s desk. “You said Jimin was dead,” she pointed at the article.

The ginger picked up the paper and right on the front cover, in color, was a picture of Jimin and Rose standing in front of a small coffee shop, on one side, and on the other, separate photos of her and Daehyun.

“I..” before she could even begin to explain what happened, her phone rings. “One moment. Park Gyuri?” she asked calmly into the receiver. Her shocked expression falls into worry to whatever is being said on the other line. “What hospital are they at?” she grabs a pen and note paper and writes down the address. “I’m on my way. Is Rose okay? Are you with Jimin?” She hangs up the phone. Tears silently spilling from her eyes. “I have to go. I’ll explain everything when I get back.” She grabs her purse and runs out of her office.

“I’ll come with you!” shouts the young model as she runs after her old friend. “You aren’t in any state to drive.”

**

“Let’s begin,” began Daehyun as he tapped the space bar on his laptop. “Our informant has just sent us over some information regarding the next auction. In the portfolios, Chen handed out, are photos and information of everyone who will presumably be in Ulsan this weekend.” He clicked the spacebar once more and continued to explain what they were going to do.

“As you could see,” he points at the screen. “We have many of the big players appearing that night…” but before he could answer the receptionist enters the conference room.

“Director Jung,” she gulps. His number one rule, never interrupt a briefing. “Mis. Gyuri call. Your children were rushed to the hospital this morning.”

**

Yoongi and Hoseok were the first ones to arrive at the hospital both Jimin and Rose were transported to since their university was a few blocks to the south of the hospital. The blonde was furious at the number of vultures that had swarmed the hospital. The only thing dividing the entrance to the emergency entrance and the paparazzi were two on-call officers – both had an aura that screamed pain.

“Minnie,” called out the black-haired rapper as he ran to his beautiful boyfriend. His neatly combed blonde hair was a rat’s nest from where he nervously ran his chubby fingers through it. His white uniform and black slacks were dirty from where he had wiped his hands. His right foot was bandaged, his shoe on the seat next to him with his schoolbag and coat.

“Hobi?” cried out Jimin as he saw his boyfriend. “Hyung?” he cried when he saw his brother. “Rose fainted and hit her head. The doctors are examining her,” he cried as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend – eyes puffy from all the cried he was doing.

“It’s okay,” cooed Yoongi as he sat next to his brother, rubbing his back. He turned to look back at the entrance and saw that the number of officers standing outside had grown and they had pushed the media across the street and away from the traumatized siblings. He turned back to look at his brother and caught the woman sitting in front of them staring hard at Jimin as he cried into Hoseok’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, hyung. My emotions are all over the place because of the pregnancy. I’m sorry,” he sniffled a laugh. “I’m such a crybaby,” he wiped is nose with the sleeve of his shirt.

“Don’t say that, love. You’re just scared for your sister and you got hurt also. Everything is going to be okay,” reassured Hoseok as he placed a kiss on Jimin’s plush lips.

“Family of Chaeyoung Park?” called a doctor as he stepped out after a few minutes.

“I’m her brother,” called out Jimin as he tried standing up but being held back by two strong rappers.

“I’m her adoptive brother, Yoongi,” lied the blonde as he stood from his seat next to his brother. “How’s my sister?”

“Miss. Park is doing just find. She did hit her head, but it wasn’t as hard as we had assumed. “Let her rest and once she’s awake and we’ll examine her again. We’ll let you know when you can take her home.”

“Thank you,” smiled Yoongi as he shook the doctor’s hand.

The Heiress ran into the hospital to look for her children. She had received a call from an old friend that her children had been transported to the hospital but she hadn’t questioned how they knew Jimin and Rose were her children. As far as she knew, her friend didn’t like to fall pray to what the media pictured on a daily basis.

“Jimin,” she called out, the heel of her shoe clacking against the floor.

“Eomma,” he called out, trying to stand up.

YoungJi stopped when she saw the boy’s face in person.  She had seen him in person, spoken to him many times when she would have to go to PJM to talk about temporary modeling contracts for their trainees. This boy had modeled along with her for a bit when he was younger, still new to the company like she was. She felt her legs become jello, landing on her butt when she fell. A shaky hand covered her mouth as tears silently began to spill. How could she be so stupid to forget her coworker’s name.

“You’re alive?” she whispered to herself.

Gyuri was too busy checking every part of her son to see if she finds any bruising or cuts – aside from his ankle. “Are you hurt anywhere else,” she asked

“I’m okay, Ms. Go caught me before I could hurt myself more,” he nodded towards the teacher.

Gyuri turned to thank the person sitting across her son, but the words died as soon as the landed on the person. Long black hair styled in loose curls, bronze complexion, large child-like brown-eyes, with a light tint of pink gloss on her lips. “Hara?”

“You have a lot to tell me but not now,” sighed the drama teacher. “Your children need you, right now.” She stood from her seat and walked towards the exit, passing Daehyun. It hurt. Gyuri was her best friend when they were younger. And, then, one day, she was gone. At first, she thought that the older girl had followed her boyfriend to whatever country he left too but none of their friends knew where he had gone or even spoke to him. Then one day, he shows up at the club they used to hang out at when they were younger and asked for Gyuri. Years pass and then she appears.

She wasn’t sure who she was mad at.

“How’s Rose?” asked the Director, stopping in front of Gyuri and Jimin.

“She hit her head when she fainted but nothing too damaging,” replied Yoongi. “Who…”

“Y-you’re my Chim chim?”

The Park-Min-Jung family looked up at the model before them.

“Noona,” smiled Jimin. “I haven’t seen you since we did that health magazine photo shoot last year,” he teen gave his signature eye smile as he waved at his ex-co-worker.

“You’re alive.” It sounded more like a statement, now, instead of a question. He was so beautiful, so gentle and kind. After getting past the whole awkward shyness, he’s a really good kid, hardworking.

“Yes?” he looked at his hyungs.

“He still drinks his banana milk before he sleeps. He’s restless if he doesn’t,” smiled Gyuri as she reached out to take not the 20-something year-old Youngji’s hand but the five-year-old Youngji with lopsided pigtails and dressed like a boy.

 “You two know each other?” asked Hoseok. He is Jimin’s boyfriend but he didn’t know the younger’s idol friends – aside form Lisa and Taemin.

“Hmm,” nodded Jimin. “We were the two rookie models for the new school uniforms when I first began an apprentice at PJM.” He smiled at her once more, “If it hadn’t been for her, I don’t think I could have made it through the whole shoot.”

“See, you did teach him something. Just like you promised,” the red-head wiped the tears that flowed down Youngji’s checks.

“What’s going on?” asked Daehyung, reading Yoongi’s and Hoseok’s mind.

“When I first moved to Busan, before Jimin was born, there was this little girl who lived across the hall from me. I used to babysit her up until everything happened and I moved to New Zealand,” shrugged the Chairwoman.

“God, Jimin,” scuffed Hobi. “Whoever wrote your life story wanted threw everything in your life. Crazy rich mother, hero father, ducky younger sister, scary older brother, poor boyfriend – they seriously didn’t know what to write.”

“Maybe I should sale my story to some, like, big shot producer or something. Make bank for Little Mochi.” Everyone laughed at his words.

“Mr. Min,” the doctors voice interrupted their family moment. “Your sister is awake. I’ll escort you to her room.”

“Thank you,” nodded Yoongi. If you would had told him that his family would grow at such a rapid rate, he would have laughed at you for weeks. But his life had turned into a TV angst/comedy/fluffy drama cliché. He had seen everything that was going around him, keeping Jimin as safe and away from the troubles Gyuri seemed to be going through. He noticed the increase in both his and Jimin’s bank accounts. He knows Hoseok had seen it in his but the redhead didn’t want to tell them why.

 _‘All you need to worry about is going to school and getting your degree like your parents wanted you too. Like I want you too.’_ She would say. _‘Be there for Jimin, physically and emotionally. He’s going to need you the most.’_ Whatever the hell that meant. But he learned not to question her in the short time they had known each other.

That and Jimin’s showcase is next Friday and now they have to work something out because a) he already can’t dance the way he wants too and b) he can’t be risk breaking his foot right now.

**

“You’re a dick! You now that?!?!?!” shouted Lisa as she entered her house. “I can’t believe you did that to his and to Rose. What the has Jimin ever done to you to make you hate him so much??” She threw her school bag on the floor and faced her brother.

She had seen the whole thing unfold. She watched as her brother laughed at the panicked look on her friends’ face when he pointed at them. She had shoved him as she walked to her car in a fit of anger. Jimin had done nothing to her brother. Jimin avoiding the other boy after he had shoved the shorter teen into the lockers and hurt his hand a day before he had a show.

“His whole presence annoys me. Bet, he’s just say that he’s Park Gyuri’s son to make money off of her. My friend Seunghyun says that his dad is partnered with the company and not Chairman Park of Chairwoman Park had said anything about having children.”

“Jesus, I hate you so much right now, Seungri,” she crossed her arms over her chest. “What you did was low, even for you. You are so damn lucky that he only twisted his ankle, boy Yoongi-oppa is still going to kick your ass because Rose got hurt.” She walked past him to go to her room but he caught her arm and spun her around to face him.

“’You wouldn’t understand if I told you. Anyways, Yoongi-oppa’? That funny looking kid that you snuck into the house?”

“You’re disgusting,” she yanked her arms from his grip. “Taehyung is not funny looking and Yoongi-oppa is too old for me.” She clicked her tongue and walked away again.

“What is going on here?” asked her mother as she walked into the foyer where her children were arguing. Her black hair was tied back into a tight bun, and her black slim-fit dress fit her like a glove. In her hand the half-filled wine glass. _Barely 11 and already drinking.’_

“Because of him, Jimin and Rose are in the hospital! The school is swamped with poparatzzis and school was cancelled because the media went all apes-shit after he pointed out Jimin.”

“Whose ‘Jimin’?” asked the wife of the Thailand Ambassador and Ms. South Korean from like back in the late 80’s.

“Brother of the boy she sneaks in at night,” answered Seungri, clicking his tongue, as well.

“What?!?!?!”

“I fucking hate you,” the blonde, stomped her way to her room. She hated this house. She hated her family. She hates her mother’s plastic smile. She hates her brother. And she loathes her father. “I am so glad I changed my name,” she voiced.

Two more weeks of school. Just two. Entering her bedroom, she pulled out the pink and black zebra print suitcase from her closet and begins to fill it with anything she would need after she’s left the house.

**

“It wasn’t supposed to reach the media, boy,” scuffed Mr. Park into the receiver of the cellphone.

“ _I’m sorry, Chairman_ ,” an audible gulp was heard.

“My agreement was with your father-in-law and no with you.”

“ _I know, sir, but from wh…”_

“But what?”

“ _Your grandson, from what I’ve heard from my daughter and her friend’s talk, he’s pregnant,_ ”

“It doesn’t matter. I want Lee Electronics and a marriage was promised between our first borns. My daughter went and ruined that opportunity when she ran away from that good for nothing rent-a-cop. Pregnant or not Jimin will marry your son.”

“ _What about your granddaughter. I’m sure she’s pure and plus, she was raised properly – not like Jimin and his barbaric tendencies._ ”

“First born,” and the line went dead.

Chairman Park paced around his hospital room. He had already lost count of how long he had been cooped up in the small room. He was becoming restless. It was already a risk in its self if he stepped out of the room, let alone, the hospital. He needed a way out of the hospital and the perfect opportunity had just showed it face.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you guy wanna follow me on Snapchat my username is: maggiepants09 and it's basically the only form of social media I use, aside from facebook, but that is reserved for family. I do have an instagram with the same username... I think.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I took long to update. A lot has been going on in my life these past few months. I've updated some of the other fics I have but It took me a bit longer to update this one.   
> Sorry for the shit chapter but I figured out where this story is actually going now, so I'm hoping I can do more frequent updates.   
> Enjoy. 
> 
> Warning: possibly many errors.

He had seen the way people around school had started to look at him and Taehyung differently after the girls showed up at school. He wasn’t used to all the stares he was receiving from girls that never even looked his way before. He was Jeon Jungguk, high school outcast that barely uttered a word when the teacher called on him. He didn’t hang with the popular crowd. He didn’t play sports or was part of the student council. To everyone that thought they knew him, he was the ‘shy’ orphan.

He was aware that people would look at him while he danced on stage of some undisclosed illegal rap or dance battle with his brothers. But those people weren’t staring at him but at the story he was telling with his body. Like, seriously, it took him until Jennie kissed him to even figure out that she had been flirting the whole time.

As he shoveled noodles into his mouth, he heard a few giggles a few desks down. He looked up and was meet with several eyes of his fellow female peers on him. He shot them his deadliest glare. He knows that if Jennie found out she’d show up and raise hell. The girls squealed and looked away as they giggled within themselves. He rolled his eyes and continued to shove more food into his mouth. There is no reason for people to look at him differently. He was still Jungguk, the only difference was that he had a girlfriend.

“Dude, are you even listening to us?”

Jungguk turned to look at his friends and nodded.

“Oh, yeah? What were we talking about?”

“Fine! I wasn’t listening,” scuffed Jungguk as he reached over to pick some kimchi from his friend’s dish.

“Jesus, Jackson-hyung was right. That fox has you whipped,” laughed his friend, earning an eye roll from the other two sitting next to him.

“Little wet for Jackson-hyung, aren’t we Bam?” laughed the other boy sitting with Jungguk as the teen scuffed.

“Shut up, Yugyeom. I’m just pointing out what our hyungs tell me,” scuffed BamBam. “Anyway, hyung said that he recognized those girls uniform form that private school all those snob from the city go too. All I got to say is be careful. Rich girls don’t go for poor guys like us. And if they do, it’s just a trial run, nothing too serious.” The teen stood up from his seat to throw his trash away. 

“Yah!” shouted Jungguk. “I’m gonna tell my hyung you just called his little sister a ‘Rich Snob’!” he stood and followed his friend to throw away his trash. “Anyway, she’s attending the school on scholarship. That school is a Preforming Arts, Business, and Science institute. Both Jennie and Jimin-hyung got into that school because of their grades and talent.” The three boys exited the class room to go wash their hands.

“Wait, seriously?” asked Yugyeom as he stopped mid step. “I thought she was rich?”

“Bro, Jen is anything but a rich snob. Neither are the girls. A princess, yeah, but not a snob,” smiled Jungguk as he continued on to the restroom.

They boys joked and playfully shoved each other as they walked – enjoying the last few minutes before class started again.

“Hey, Gukkie,” spoke a disgustingly sweet voice as the most popular girl in their grade stopped before them with her click of friends.

“Ew,” rude, but Jungguk didn’t care and continued walking.

Yugyeom, BamBam, and girls just stared as he walked away. His face was as red as a tomato as he walked into the restroom to hide.

*

Daehyun smiled as he watched the kids talk amongst themselves. The smile on both Jimin’s and Rose’s faces were very heartwarming. He doesn’t want to leave but if he doesn’t leave soon, he and his team won’t be able to make it to mission in time and many people will be lost. He stood from his seat and motioned Gyuri to follow him outside.

“I think it would be safer if we move the boys to your place. It’s safer than them being in their apartment or mine or their foster father’s,” spoke the Director as the door closed behind Gyuri. Neither wanted to go back to work but with everything that happened, they needed to clean up this mess.

“It’s Friday, they are so used to going out with their friends,” sighed the Chairwoman as they walked to the sitting area to have some sort of privacy. From where they sat, they could see the city and how people moved about. Just like everyone that stood in front of the hospital, they now knew who were her children. “Anything they do from now on will be a lot riskier. At least when Jimin was _just_ a _dancer_ , things weren’t as crazy. He could get away with a lot. Now, anything he’ll do, it’s like he’s under a microscope. Rose, too. I wanted to keep them out of the spot light,” she sighs. “Yeah, I think it’s best we move them into the house.”

He could see how stressed she was. Issue after issue was being dumped on her. She didn’t need this. But it need to be addressed. He’s too old to be a friend with benefits. He’s 38 years old. A grandfather already, for goodness sakes. He knows this is something that needs to be addressed, too.

“Ri, about us,” he stands from his seat and kneels in front of her.

“What about us?” she asks, taking both his larger hands in hers and looking into his eyes. She really wanted there to be and ‘us’ but they couldn’t just pick up the pieces from where they left off. Years had passed with so much happening in their respectable lives and it would be difficult to get back into the swing of things.

“Me and you?” he gave her hands a gentle squeeze. “We’ve done things and I don’t know where we stand. Was it just a onetime thing that we’ll forget and continue to co-parent our son?”

“What do you want ‘us’ to be, Dae?” she whispered looking into his eyes. She couldn’t make heads or tails about the emotions that swam in his eyes. She knows that she wants there to be more but what if he didn’t want anything else. What if things don’t work out?

“I’m too old for labels, Ri-Ri,” she sighs, releasing her hands to stand. “I need a definitive answer so I could move on.”

She could tell he felt conflicted. They needed to close this chapter in their lives to continue living, being together or apart.

“You promised we were going to get married after we finished university,” she whispers, just loud enough for him hear. “I finished university years ago,” she stood from her seat, holding sight. “You promised”.

*

Lisa and Jennie sat patiently, out in the cold, waiting for their boyfriends to walk out of school. Under their butts where the two suitcases that Lisa had packed when she arrived home. It was a rash decision but she just couldn’t live in that house anymore. Her career had ended before it started, she had an alcoholic mother, a workaholic father, and ‘thing’ as a brother. She wanted her family – her best friends, Jennie, Rose, Jisoo, and Jimin, her friends Namjoon, Yoongi, Jin, Hoseok, and Jungguk, and her family Taehyung, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol. She had meet Baekhyun and Chanyeol not that long ago and they were more parents to her than her parents had ever been in the time she had been on this earth.

The two older men helped her and advised her like parents should. They gave her the love and support that she needed to continue living – aside from her loving and amazing boyfriend. She was able to count on them for anything. She just hopes that they won’t close the door on her.

“Here they come,” giggle Jennie when she saw her boyfriend walking their way with Taehyung and a group of boys she didn’t know. She stood from her spot and dusted off the back of her jeans out of force of habit. She fixed her black and white stripped beanie and playfully skipped towards her boyfriend. The thin chains on either side of her jeans jingled with every step she took. She loved the way he looked in any sort of uniform.

Jungguk was busy talking to Yugyeom about something that happened during their gym class when his brother tapped his shoulder. He turned to look at the older boy who nodded towards the direction the girls were walking from. He couldn’t help it when his face turned into a tomato. He believes that she will always get this reaction out of him, no matter how old they are.

“Hey, Jungguk-oppa,”

His smile turned into a frown when the girl from earlier stops him in his tracks. Come on, ‘ew’ is a clear indicator that he wants nothing to do with here.

“Umm,” he turns to look at his brother who just shrugs, ignoring the girl’s friends.

“I was thinking we could go get a coffee together?” the girl crocked her hip and began twirling a strand of blonde hair with her fingers.

“No,” that sounded more like a question than a direct answer – Taehyung just facepalmed at his brother’s dorkiness.

“No? Why not? I mean, you like that hot street dancer and I’m captain of the school’s cheerleading team. We work together,” she giggled and her friends followed. She turned to look at the girls, “Wouldn’t we make a cute couple?” she asked.

Jennie Kim, in nowhere near jealous… she territorial to the nines. She was Jennie Kim who grew up in working class home with a father and older brother who were feared both academically and within the underground for their monstrous rhymes. She can’t let them down.

She had heard what that blond tramp had said to her boyfriend. She had two options, 1) she could ‘fight to the death’ for Jungguk – which would be extremely stupid of her because mama always said not to fight over a man that you would exchange for a better version of, and 2) why fight when she could just…

The brunette smirked and quickened her pace, earning strange looks from those around her. She knew exactly what she was doing. She added a sway of her hip to ever step.

“Oh, he…”

She cut off her boyfriend as he planted her lips against his chapped ones. She felt the boy tense for a brief second before he responded back a bit forceful, tipping her head back a bit as he nibbled at her bottom lip. She felt a shiver run down her spin as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and lifted her up.

“Hey,” smiled Jungguk as he stared into his girlfriend’s lovely brown eyes. “I didn’t know you were going to come by,” he greeted, holding her tight against him.

“Yeah,” nodded Jennie, hiding her face in his chest.

“Catch you hoes latea,” chuckled Taehyung with a cocky grin on his face as he spotted his girl sitting alone the gate. He walked away leaving Jungguk alone to deal with Jennie and his little ‘problem’.

“Bye,” answered the group of friends.

“Excuse me?”

Both Jennie and Jungguk turned towards the voice and the teen couldn’t help but feel annoyed. “What?” he answered coldly, shocking the girl. “Can’t you see I’m busy?”

“Rude,” scuffed the girl.

“Oh, I’m sorry? Were we supposed to care?” asked Jennie, as her boyfriend nipped at her exposed neck. “Shoo,”

“Ugh.” The students around them couldn’t hold their laughter.

 

“Hey,” greeted Taehyung, wrapping his arms around Lisa’s thin waist. “You okay?” he asked. He had received a text from her earlier asking is she could stay over and he said yes. He didn’t expect her to wait for him with red puffy eyes and luggage at her feet.

“I’m tired,” she whispered hugging his middle and giving a small squeeze. “I can’t do this anymore, Tae,” she sniffled over his soft ‘baby’. “I can’t go back to that house. I hate them all,” she sobbed.

Watching her cry is one of the hardest things he has ever done. He tightened his arms around her and once again kissed the top of her head. He had gone through something similar but he never got to the point of saying he hates his foster mother or Kris. He had voiced how much he hated living in their house after she kicked out his brother but Baekhyun arrive in his life when he needed someone’s support.

“I know, baby,” he whispered. “I love you, okay? I’m sure my hyung would be okay with you staying with us.

“I love you, too.”

**

“Things for everyone will be a lot harder from now on,” began Gyuri. “We weren’t careful when we went out for dinner. It’s my fault. I should have requested a more private sitting area,” she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “They figured that both Jimin and Rose are my children and that Daehyun is Jimin’s biological father. Knowing those rats, they already know that Jimin was adopted by your parents,” she referred to Yoongi.

“And Jimin’s pregnancy,” voiced the director. “They’ll try to ruin his image with the attack and the fact that Hoseok was with him when it happened.” This added more onto his plate but Daehyun knew they had to do this if they didn’t want things getting out of control. “I’m still working an open case. I have to leave in about,” he looked at his watch, “three hours”. He groaned in annoyance. Why today of all days?

“I called a conference at HQ later today. Explain to them a bit of what has been happening – the attack, finding out you’re our son, you being fostered by the Kim’s, the abuse case against Rose’s father, and so on.” The ginger haired woman stood from seat and walked her son and took his hand in hers. “I’ll have to explain that you were taken away from me and giving to the Min’s. They’ll accuse you for fraud but we have the DNA records that show you are our son. They’ll also want to know who the father of your baby is and what your relationship with him is. I want you to be as calm as possible. Neither one of you can be stressed at this moment, so all of you will be sitting next to me and let me explain. If a question is directed to you, you can either pass it on to me or answer it yourselves. My attorney will be there as well.”

Jimin saw the distant look in his mother’s eyes and it scared him. He whimpered and buried his face in Hoseok’s chest. His life was a mess. He brought so much pain into these people’s lives “I’m sorry,” he apologized.

“Oh Jiminie,” began Gyuri. “It’s not your fault, honey. People would’ve figured it out either way. So, this isn’t your fault,” she promised. “They would have figured it out way before you and your sister take over everything dealing with ‘Park’,” she continued looking over at Daehyun who nodded at her. “Even you, Yoongi.”

The blonde’s eyes widened in shock. What does he have to do with this, besides being Jimin’s adoptive brother? “Me? Why me?” he asked looking between everyone and receiving the same look from Rose, Hoseok, and Jimin.

“Tell them,”

“My father created PJM Ent. around the time you and Jimin showed interest in music and dance. I’m sure he pushed Jimin to audition for them before he tried with anyone else. Just like he was waiting for you to finish university to offer you a position as producer at the company. He had everything set for the two of you – home, education, career – everything.”

Yoongi turned to look at his younger brother in shock. “What are you talking about?” he asked her.

“PJM is both, yours and Jimin’s. Each has a 50% share of the everything dealing with PJM. Unlike everything else under us, this is one of the few company that doesn’t have any investors in it.”

“Meaning?” asked Yoongi.

“Meaning my contract can’t get terminated unless approved by the CEO. In our case, Co-CEO. This means Lisa and TaeMin can keep their contracts. No way!!!” shouted Jimin, wrapping his arms around his mother’s waist.

Gyuri just laughed at the pure joy written on her son’s face. She needed him to be relaxed, happy, smiling. He had gone through so much in the past that he needed joy in his life. “Only downfall, neither of you can take over until you graduate university and in Jimin’s case, decide to retire from the spot light.”

“Meaning?” asked Rose, as she sat straighter. She had been lucky that a professor was able to catch her when she fainted.

“We have a friend from when we were younger, Chaerin or CL,” began Daehyun. “Ri and I trust her enough to be a temporary solution,”

“Or at least until Yoongi decides he wants to take over,” finished Gyuri.

“I’ve heard of her. She started in the underground before she was scouted by some major company and became huge,” injected Hoseok who stood from his seat and offered it to his boyfriend. “She’s been inactive for a few years now,” he scrunched up his brows in confusion.

“It’s a bit of a long story but you will get to meet her tonight before the conference. Now, about you two…”

**

“Are you ready to make the announcement?” asked Chairman Park, still looking out the window of his room. He’s been confined to the ugly four walls for the past few years. He needed out.

“Yes, sir, but your daughter. I’m not sure what she’s planning but she fired everyone from PJM and is ‘cleaning house’”.

“How did she find out about that?” the heart monitor attacked to him began beeping. He felt his pressure rising.

“I’m not sure, but knows about everything.”

“About the boy?”

“I’m not sure, sir. There are rumors going around that she knows more than what she’s letting on”.

“Release the following statement, ‘Fairytale ending come true. Park Jimin, Heir of the Park Fortune, and Lee Seung-hyun, son of Thailand Ambassador, announce their engagement’.”

“Yes, sir,”

**

Cameras went off as Jimin and Hoseok stepped out to City Hall, hand in hand. In Jimin’s hand was a legal a certificate, signed and stamped by the judge that announced them husband and husband. Their group of friends standing behind them – the younger ones still wearing their school uniform.

 

Back in her office, Gyuri facepalmed herself. This was not what she meant when she said to hit them getting married.

 

Daehyun was boarding the aircraft that would be flying him and his team to the undisclosed location in Ulsan. The small television set that hung on the wall showed images of his son and Hoseok stepping out of City Hall.

“Your kid did the same mine did. Except mine can’t get married without my consent,” jabbed Baekhyun as he passed the director. He was so mad that it scared the whole team with how clam he was. He understood why Lisa had left her home but she took a rash decision and Chanyeol did not back him up when he asked about staying with one of her other friends. He liked the girl and all, but that’s a new season of 16 and Pregnant waiting to happen. Sorry, Jimin.

**

“What do you mean ‘He got married’? He still a minor and minors **_cannot_** marry without consent from their guardian! My daughter was not there so that marriage can be annulled,” growled Chairman Park into the receiver.

“ _An arrest warrant for Head of the Park family, Park TaeJi, was issued out by the Korean government moments ago,_ ” began the evening news, the anchor speaking in clear Mandarin. “ _The charges against Korea’s most powerful man involve fraud, kidnapping, and blackmail. Our sources tell us that the kidnapping charge are regarding his grandson, Min Jimin. More later tonight,”_

Chairman Park stared at the television screen with wide eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Harvey came to town and was without Internet service for a few weeks, 1 week vacation in Mexico, and I'm finally back. I worked on his chapter little by little, but I'm gonna speed up things a bit from now on. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope y'all like it.
> 
> PS. I use Microsoft Word at work and to type my chapters and I barely discovered that it has a 'Read Aloud' option. It's useful but eh....

They did it. South Korea’s largest human trafficking ring crumbled at their feet. Every agency in the world helped bring down every major player.

But with every great victory comes a great loss.

He held back the tears watching as the medical team zipped shut the body bags that held his best agents – his best friend, Kevin, and Jessica, a single mother of a beautiful 15-year-old daughter sitting at home. Now he had to go and let this child know that the only parent she has ever known was not coming home. He had expected this case to be violent but never thought it would become a blood bath with casualties on both sides.

“Agent Jung?” called out an American FBI agent that had been called to assist them.

“Yes, Agent Jones?” Daehyun followed the tall brown eyed American when he did the come-here gesture. Together, side by side, they walked out the warehouse towards the back of the building. He saw many federal agents standing over several detainees laying on the cold hard ground. Agent Dong Youngbae’s usual calm expression was replaced by one of anger and remorse. In the years they had worked together, he had never seen such a look in those soft eyes.

“I figured you’d want to see this for your report,” commented the American agent.

A little behind the mass of law enforcement and first response vehicles, were rows upon rows of shipping containers – many still shut tight with large locks – of various sizes. His gut was telling him he already knew what they contained.

“18 children. 4 adults!” He recognized the voice of Agent Min-Seok – an agent within his team.

Children of various ages ran out and into the hands of EMTs. Behind them, stepped out a teary eye Baekhyun escorting a thin framed, petit woman. Her straw like hair was in tangles and her long white nightgown did nothing to fight the bitter mid-February cold. In her arms was an infant, no older than five months, wrapped in the blue and white jacket given to Baekhyun by the agency.

“Eomma!!!” cried out a three-year-old. Her tiny bare feet fell against the cold cement, making him cringe.

“You look like my husband,” mumbled the woman as the little girl and two other little kids wrapped themselves around her legs. She studied Baekhyun’s face but she couldn’t remember where she had seen him.

“Hello, ma’am,” softly began Jimin’s father, helping the woman into the ambulance. EMTs quickly began examining her and the children. “I’m Agent Jung Daehyung, director of S. Korean’s NISI, and they are Agent Byun Baekhyun and FBI agent Charles Jones. May I have your name?” he asked, watching a spark of recognition flash in her eyes at one of the names.

“Byun Ji-yeon,” she whispered. “And these are my babies. This is Ji-woo,” she bounces the baby in her arms. “Somin, she’s three, and my boys, Hyunwoo, and Hyung-won.”

“Eomma, scary man said we can’t talk to stranger,” whispered one of the small boys.

Those words broke Baekhyun’s heart. ‘Stranger’, he was a stranger to them all. He covered his face and broke down. She didn’t remember him and that hurt him more. He still hadn’t told his father about Taehyung – yes, DNA came back and said they were from the same parents, meaning their mother was pregnant with Taehyung when she was sold. And, now, he had to also tell him that his wife didn’t remember them.

“I have 16 children, Agent Jung. My oldest son lives with his father in Seoul and everyone else, I don’t know. They never let me keep them after they turn 5, when they were old enough to understand what was going on – except my Taehyungie, he died in my arms,” she whispered.

Daehyung, looked up at his agent. Baekhyun was one of the 16 being counted and Taehyung was found in a ware house in horrible conditions. If Baekhyun looks like his father and Taehyung is the spitting image of his brother, then that means they share the same father. The gears in his head began to turn.

“Agent Kang,” he called. “I need you to look into Baekhyun’s family history. I need names of everyone directly involved with the Byun family – family, friends, business partners – anything. Byun, I need you to go home. As of now, you and your family are under our protection. If what I’m thinking is correct, this is much bigger than what we assumed.” He took his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed Gyuri’s number. “Han, I need you to look into my children’s grandfather’s history – any mistresses he’s had and children he’s had out of wedlock… Hey, where are you?” he asked the redhead as he walked away from the small group that had huddled around the ambulance that helped Baekhyun’s family.

**

“Hey,” greeted Gyuri as she answered her cellphone. The press conference went amazingly well. Every news station in Asia was present and stuck to asking questions of her ‘house cleaning’ – mostly. There were a few from gossip and entertainment journalist that had shown. Korea’s dirtiest gossip journalist accused her of aiding ‘criminals’ and dragging her children’s name through the mud. Or at least he tried.

“ _Where are the kids_?” Her teenage sweetheart’s voice came through the receiver but not a hit of panic was heard in his voice.

“They’re at their studio. I thought it would be best if they focused on their finals instead of worrying about this press release.” She greeted one of the many office employees that was working late as she entered the elevator. “You?”

“ _Listen. I need you and the kids to head straight to HQ. Don’t ask questions just do it_ ,” he ordered.

His voice sounded sharp and nothing like before. “Why?” she asked watching the digital numbers grow smaller and smaller.

“ _Dammit, Gyuri. Just do it. I’m sending Baekhyun back to Seoul. He’ll meet you at the office. Go straight there_ ,”

A cold chill ran up her spine at his tone. Whatever was going on had him spooked and must be a real threat.

“The children?” she gulped. A long-manicured finger repeatedly clicked the ground floor button, hoping that the metal cage wouldn’t stop. “They are alone at the studio,” she whispered.

“ _I already called Yoongi and he’s taking them over to my office. I had him call Chanyeol and tell him that he’s taking Taehyung and Lisa with him and to meet us there. I’ll be there in a few.”_

She held the phone to her ear for a few more seconds wondering what was going on. What was so big for them to all have to go to the NISI office at such a late hour.

**

Jisoo and Jin sat in her room as she started going over the footage she had recorded a few hours ago. Since everything at PJM had been put on hold when Gyuri took over and began getting rid of people many of the studios were vacant – people who were on the old CEO’s budget were either fired or left before they could be released – she had allowed them to use the room to work on their final projects.

She had video of Jimin inside the recording booth while Namjoon worked with him. Hoseok was in one of the dance studios helping Lisa with her debut choreography. Yoongi was helping Jennie with controlling her breathing as she rapped while he scolded Rosé for playing with the buttons on the board. In another dance studio, Jungguk and Taehyung were going over the choreography for one of the songs they were going to perform. But the clips she loved the most were of her boyfriend while he ate.

“You are handsome, hunny,” giggled Jisoo as she saved those clips on her ‘Seokjinnie’ file.

“World Wide Handsome, my little munchkin,” he giggled and kissed the top of her head as he passed by her. “You sure you want to make your documentary on BTS? We’re flattered but I don’t think your parents would be pleased to know that their daughter associates with ‘criminals’.”  He laid on her bed and turned to face his girlfriend as she worked. “I think they aren’t pleased with you dating the son of a pharmacist and not some heir or something,” he voiced.

Jisoo just shrugged. She didn’t care what her parents thought. She loved Seokjin and all her friends. Like Lisa, she is just waiting for the moment to escape these suffocating walls and finally be happy. Jin was her happiness.

“I’m sure. This will show that we’re are all the same, no matter what part of town we live in or how heavy our pockets feel. All my life, I’ve had to do everything that is assumed right in society. I was trained to act a certain way in public, how to eat, drink, walk, dress, talk. I had to create the persona just to be accepted into my family.” She turned to look back at the screen and smiled at the frozen image of Lisa smiling.

“Lisa was the first friend I had ever made. She never cared what people would say about her. She was always laughing and dancing and I admired her for it. Slowly, she broke me out of my shell. I started to voice my opinions, changed the way I dressed and acted. She helped me become the real me. The real Kim Jisoo. Then the first day of our high school career she introduces a timid little boy with red hair, large eyes, and pouty lips. ‘He’s one of my dance friends’, she said. ‘His name is Min Jimin and you will love him. I’m glad I have my two best friends with me for this hell.” Jisoo stood from her chair and walked over to where Jin was and sat next to him.

He was too beautiful for her. With his perfect hair, perfect skin, puffy lips, broad shoulders, and strong body. What did she have that made him want to date her. She wasn’t pretty like Rosé or Jennie. She wasn’t skinny like Lisa. She didn’t have Jennie’s body or Rosé’s ass. She wasn’t talented like them either.

“With Jimin came you,” she whispered. “I love you.” She felt him shift on the bed.

Seokjin was taken back by what she said. He didn’t believe in love at first sight or any sort of fairytale love, but that ended the day Jimin brought home his friends to work on a project for their English class. As cliché as it sounds, he fell in love with her the moment she stepped foot in their home. Her long purple hair was in a high ponytail, she had no makeup on and she was still beautiful. Her cheeks were rosy and cherry red lips were in a pout. Her white long sleeve uniform blouse was tucked into her red and black short uniform skirt. Fishnet stockings decorated her legs and on her feet, were chunky laced up platform ankle boots.

He looked her in the eyes and cupped her face. “As corny as it might sound...”

“Oh lord,” she whispered playfully.

“Shut up,” he chuckled. “I’ve loved you from the moment I saw you.” Slowly, he lent in and took her lips with his.

They’ve kissed so many times before. Soft pecks here and nibbles there, but nothing like now. They both tried to convey their love with this kiss. He licked her bottom lip and she parted her lips to allow him in. Her trembling hand rested on his shoulders. She was scared on what to do. She had never done anything with any one. Seokjin was her first boyfriend and she was scared that he would leave after he got what he wanted. She had seen it happen to her acquaintances at school and she didn’t want that. She didn’t want the hurt that came from knowing that the person you loved never loved you back.

Jin gently pushed her back and crawled over her, her legs on either side of his narrow hips. Her hands wondered into his hair as his hand ran down from her cheek to her neck to her chest. She could tell he was hesitant to go any farther even though he was more experienced than her.

“Can I?” he asked as he parted from the kiss.

She nodded and faced the other way to grant him access to her neck. He had never marked her because she was scared of what that would mean to him but she could see it in his eyes. He loved her and wouldn’t leave her.

As dumb as it might sound, she has never felt more loved. Every move of him into her had her clinging to him. Every drag of her nails down his back had him thrusting harder. Every whimper had him going deeper. Their lips never left the others

She kept every detail of this night. She wanted to remember every drop of sweat that rolled down his face. Every groan that left those swollen lips. Even the look of panic he had when they woke up the following morning and finding out he didn’t wear a condom. The way he squirmed as they paid for the morning after pill and a pregnancy test at the pharmacy.

She was in love with Kim Seokjin.

**

Jimin wanted to cry when he awoke in the wreck room at the NISI. Yoongi hadn’t told him why he needed to rush over so quickly. There was so much to do this week but when they were told that they wouldn’t be able to leave here until his father came, he wanted to cry.

He hated the stiff cot and hard pillow he had to use last night. He could tell that his emotions were stressing the baby because of the way they kept kicking him last night. He placed a warm hand on his belly and gently rubbed circles to ease the stress.

He was 17 weeks already. He was starting his second trimester and was a bit scared. The first few weeks were always tough and any stress on the parent could cause some sort of defect on the baby. That’s what he was worried about. Being kicked out when he found out at 6 or so weeks. Being attacked towards the end at 10 weeks and almost dying and failing Hoseok. And now this. So, he understands why the baby is being a butt and using his insides as a punching bag.

Slowly, he got up from the bed and walked towards the shower room to take a quick bath and get ready for the day. The agency had given them a few toiletries to make their accommodations more pleasant. He took a quick shower and headed towards the breakroom where he assumed everyone else was.

He was greeted by his mother’s smiling face and his siblings bickering about the last cup of blue berry oatmeal. Taehyung and Lisa had their heads on the table, asleep he doesn’t doubt. Chanyeol was sitting next to his mother chuckling at what was going on. But no sign of his father or Hoseok.

“Good morning,” he greeted as he walked past his bickering siblings and took the cup away from them. He took the seat next to his mother and laid his head against her shoulder. “Where’s Seokie,” he yawned.

“He stepped out to get you some breakfast. He said you were craving apple pie last night,” chuckled Gyuri and kissed the top of her baby’s head.

“With vanilla bean ice cream?” he asked as he took a lazy bite of the oatmeal.

“And caramel sauce.”

“I love him,” sighed Jimin.

It wasn’t until a few minutes later that the dancer enters the room followed by a man that looks like Taehyung and a young girl. He looked a bit shell shocked but then again, he just woke up so it could still be his sleeping brain.

“Your dad said he’ll be up in a bit,” he greeted Jimin with a kiss and took a seat next to him. His usual cheerful attitude wasn’t present it caused everyone to look at him and wonder what was going on with him.

“Mr. Byun,” greeted Chanyeol as he stood from his seat to greet his boyfriend’s father. His eyes flicked towards where a sleepy Taehyung was and noticed that the boy was looking at them. He was still in a daze from sleep but the name had woken him. “How are you?” he asked.

“I’m alright. I’m not sure why my son said for me to be here. He knows I’ve never been a fan of things like this,” sighed Mr. Byun as he greeted Gyuri and the boys with a nod. His eyes lingered on them for a bit. “Your Park Gyuri, aren’t you?” he asked.

“Yes, sir,” she greeted with a professional tone. “I’m Park Gyuri and this is my son Jimin, his husband Hoseok, and those are my other children Chaeyoung and Yoongi.” Her brow twitched when she heard the man scuff.

“Your children don’t have a family name?” he asked.

Chanyeol noticed the way Ms. Park’s brow twitched at his father-in-law’s question. It’s rare when siblings had different family names but as the years past, people began forgetting about the traditional family names or use Western names. He turned to look at Taehyung and wondered if he should introduce the boy as his son or wait for Baekhyun to introduce them. But knowing Mr. Byun’s attitude he used his best bet. He motioned for the teens to come close. Reluctantly, they did as they were told.

“Mr. Byun, this is Taehyung. He’s mine and Baekhyun’s son and this is his girlfriend Lalisa. Taehyungie, this is Baek’s father.” God, he really hoped he didn’t fuck this up.

Mr. Byun stared at Taehyung. It was like staring into a mirror to him, except this boy was on the taller side. He had newly dyed blonde hair and green contacts on. He had large innocent eyes and round nose. He had two freckles on his face, one on his nose and another on his lash line.

“Hyung?” gulped Taehyung as he looked at his caretaker. “This man, he looks like me. But he’s Beakhyunies’ father,” he gulped again and looked at the man. His usual childlike persona was gone. So many questions floated in his head but he wasn’t sure what to say or what to voice.

“ _Hyung, tell Hyunie that Superman is better than Batman,”_ shouted a tiny voice.

“ _Na-uh_ ,” said another. “ _Hyung tell Hyungie that Batman is cooler than Superman. A rock could kill Superman_.”

“ _NO!!! Oppa bettaw then boys in undaweaw!_!!” shouted a tiny girl.

Everyone in the room turned and looked out the glass wall and saw Baekhyun walking down the hall with three children and a woman with a baby in her arms that Mr. Byun and Chanyeol recognized right away. They watched as the little girl shoved the boys away from her ‘oppa’ and clung to his leg as he walked, causing him to stumble a bit.

“ _I think baby girl is right, fellas. Don’t you think hyung so much cooler than those two? I stop bad guys and take them to jail for doing bad_ ,” he chuckled along with the woman.

“ _Hyung is the best!!!!!_ ” shouted the boys as they mimicked their little sister.

“Mr. Byun, Mr. Park, Director Jung would like to see you and your family in his office. Ms. Park, Director Jung said he’ll be over when he’s done with Agent Byun’s family. He ordered breakfast for everyone. It should be here momentarily. He also told us that if the children needed to step out for school or work, that an agent or two would shadow them until further notice. Excuse me,” the agent walked away after giving a crude nod towards them all.

Jimin watched as his brother walked away with a shocked expression.

**

Taehyung never expected to be reunited with his mother. He had seen many crime shows to know that a reunion between family usually took days if not weeks to happen. In his case it took years to even meet his brother. He had heard many stories about his mother from his brother and how she was a fighter.

He wanted to shout, cry, fight all the rage that flowed through his body when he heard that the four babies before him here were his siblings and had gone through the same thing. It hurt more to know that he still had 10 other, younger siblings going through the same thing – possibly.

Lisa hid behind Taehyung’s back, where she sat as she cried. She didn’t want to impose on the talk that they were having but Baekhyun told her that if she was going to be a part of Tae’s life and live with him, she should know what was going on. Taehyung had told her that he had been found when they raided a warehouse known for auctions but didn’t know to what extent the abuse had gone to.

Mrs. Byun had never cheated on her husband. The thought of leaving her family had never crossed her mind.

“It’ll take her sometime to be able to get back out into society,” began the councilor. “She’s been in captivity for almost two decades and it’ll be hard for her to get used to everything again. Her health is another one of my concerns. When exams were done earlier, we noticed several health issues and if not treated quickly, they could possibly be deadly. I recommend we admit her into a hospital or rehabilitation facility as soon as possible. The children are under weight, like Taehyung was when we found him, but since they are still young and have family to help them, it’ll be a lot easier for them to become a part of society than it was with him.”

Mr. Byun didn’t know what to think. He felt betrayed that his son kept Taehyung a secret. He felt hurt that his wife had birthed children that weren’t even his. He knows that he was being selfish in thinking of himself at this moment but he had already given up on the thought of even finding her. He had finally accepted the fact that he needed to move on with his life after his neighbors had taken his son away. That’s why his contact with his son was so limited.

He wanted to forget. He wanted to move on with his life and his son was a reminder of hurt and pain. He was a reminder of his wife.

“You were dead for 20 years, Ji-yeon. I’ve moved on. I have a life now,” he whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“Dad?”

“I – ah, I have to go,”

Baekhyun stood from his seat and followed behind his father, but the man was known to walk fast and disappeared in the stair case. His father had left him again.

Taehyung wanted to follow after the man he was told was his father but the firm grip Chanyeol had on his shoulder stopped him. He had been told stories of the man from his brother-in-law but he wanted to see for himself. He was angry. He wanted to curse the man for walking out on his family even after knowing what his wife had gone through. After knowing what he had gone through.

“We could take the children while Ms. Ji-yeon is getting treatment. Taehyung and Lisa will finish school this week and will have off until they go back to college,” began Chanyeol. “I’ll talk this over with Baekhyun but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

 

 

And he didn’t. Baekhyun was willing to accept the children in his home while their mother received help. He was angry at his father for what he did but he didn’t want to dwell on it. He was a shit father anyways.

**

“I had my agents look into your family history and what they found was a bit shocking,” sighed Daehyun as he handed Gyuri the file that contained something they weren’t expecting. List of mistresses and shady deals. The names of every character her father had ever dealt with was listed there.

Even the man that had forged the death certificates for Jimin and Baekhyun’s mother.

As well as adoption papers for a Park Yoongi. A new born to the daughter of Jae-eun and her father. He was placed with the Mins the day he was born. Her father went back home while Jae-eun’s daughter left to study abroad.

“I don’t get it?” asked Yoongi as he stared up at the director. “What does this mean?”

“It means that your father is Gyuri’s father and that the people you thought were your parents aren’t,” sighed Daehyun. “We are still investigating this farther but we need to speak with Park to figure out why he did this. I understand wanting to keep me and Gyuri away from each other but you, his only son. Why?”

“I still don’t understand what’s going on?” growled the young rapper as he passed the papers to Jimin. He didn’t understand but he did and that confused him. Growing up people always said he looked like his mom. How could that be if he was adopted like Daehyun says?

“No wonder Jae-eun knew where to find Jimin. The night she told me everything, she slipped a bit and said ‘they’ instead of him. ‘They are with a family that loves them’. But I was too angry to pay attention. She knew you were together”. Gyuri hadn’t noticed she was crying until Rosé hugged her. She had never questioned how she and Yoongi got along so well. She had played off the interactions between her daughter and Yoongi as them being friends before finding out about Jimin.

“The housekeeper?” asked Deahyun as he searched his desk for the file containing the information on his son’s case. Once he found it, he searched for it and found the photo of an older woman with a striking resemblance to the boy sitting in front of him.

“Hyung, does this mean you’re my mom’s brother and my uncle?” gulped Jimin. So much stuff was happening in his life that he wasn’t sure if he was able to handle it on top of his finals. He took his brother’s hand in his. Yoongi’s hands were much larger than his as he continued looking . “There’s ‘legitimacy’ papers here, too,” he handed them to his mother.

She scanned over them and sure enough, her father had signed the papers before a judge when the Mins had passed. “It makes sense,” she hummed. “If I know my father, he would have done this to insure that a Park would still be in all the decision making while I was ‘married’. Sneaky bastard. He kept this from all of us. He place you and Jimin in the same home together.” The redhead began to think aloud, going over everything she had read before.

“Then why am I the only one receiving some sort a ‘pension’,” asked Jimin, using air quotes, “and not hyung?” The teen looked at his brother.

“Hyung,” began Hoseok, “Don’t you have that credit card?” he asked. He was sure his best friend didn’t make so much by winning illegal rap battles.

Yoongi quickly stood up and searched his pockets for his wallet. Hoseok was right. He did have a credit card under his name with an exaggerated amount of money and his social (A/N: don’t remember what it’s called in Korea) has only been used for his school. Finding his wallet in his jacket pocket, he pulled it out and searched for said card. Once finding the shiny black card, he handed it over to Daehyun who then passed it to Gyuri.

“It’s from our overseas account,” she looked up at who she was told was her brother. “He gave the most expensive credit card in the world to a 11 year old boy. What did you even buy?” she asked Yoongi who just shrugged.

“Hyung, the Gucci sandals you bought Taehyung for his birthday last year weren’t knockoffs?”

“I only ever used that card on you guys. Books, clothes, food, anything you and the other two brats needed. That’s why I  didn’t hesitate to leave the house when you did. I knew that I would be able to provide for you and the baby if Hoseok walked out on you,” he shrugged.

“Hey,” shouted Hoseok.

“At least now we know where the missing money is,” laughed Rosé as she read the papers in Jimin’s hands.

“This man really had this planned out,” huffed Daehyun as he rubbed his face. He had a long week ahead and it was barely Monday.


End file.
